A Knight's Promise
by Alaura Nova Shadowmane
Summary: The Circle of Four, a group of defiled Amazons are hunting for Diana's blood and will stop at nothing until she is slain. They forgot about one thing: a certain Dark Knight who made a promise that he would protect the princess. There's just one thing he never expected: to fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Knight's Promise  
**

******Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters I just love to write about them**

* * *

Preface

_"Blood is the fate of this land my sisters. We have tried to warn our Queen. Failed entirely for a child who was created from the gods as a blessing to a mother's prayer." Akyone the former Commander of her Majesty's Guard spoke to her fellow Amazon sisters. The betrayers of the Queen and her four month old blessing that came from the shores of Themyscrira._

_ "This is a curse that has infested our lands and has lead our Queen astray from us."_

_ She raised her blade. "Tonight the dragon will be slain and all will be restored."_

_ Myro, dressed in a cloak garment, raised her sword high in agreement for her Amazon sister's request of destroying the disease that had infected her home. "I pledge my allegiance to you my sister. You will have my blade."_

_ Akyone nodded and looked at the other two Amazon's: Philomena and Charis. "My beloved sisters do you except this noble cause as a mission of purity? For freedom?"_

_ Charis nodded. "I accept. I will aide you in battle."_

_ Phiiomena looked directly into Akyone's cold steel blue eyes. "I shall aide you in battle my sister, but I will not slay the child with my blade. For I haven't the heart to do us a deadly sin."_

_ That night after a grand banquet in honor of the pardon goddess Athena, the protector of the Amazons; The Queen went to her bedroom chambers with the princess in her arms. She placed the child into a crib that had sweet petals of flowers on the silk blanket. The child was so innocent and fragile in her eyes._

_ Hippolyta bent her head down and kissed her baby on the forehead. "Pleasant dreams my little sun and stars."_

_ Hours had passed when the four Amazons slipped into the chamber by killing the guard at the entrance. A slice to the throat and she was down within seconds. Alkyone was the first to enter. She used her stealth skills and crept into the chamber with her sword in hand. She moved to the crib and peered down at the slumbering peaceful child._

_ The three Amazon's entered, standing behind her as one kept her eyes on the queen._

_ Alkyone raised her blade ready to give the final blow. "Send this child to the underworld." She was ready to end this tiny life. To free the soul that dwelt inside the small form of a baby girl. "Freedom always comes at a price."_

_ Hippolyta awoke to the sound of a blade sweeping in the night air. She reacted and took out her sword by the bedside. She stood on the bed straight and in a battle stance._

_ "How dare you enter my chamber!" She jumped off the bed and ran to the crib with her blade pointing at Alkyone's head. "Your hands will never touch my daughter. For you have betrayed your queen and your pledge of protecting the princess."_

_ "The child is a demon. A monster that has corrupted you. I pleaded with you not to bring the child to the palace. You refused out of the pride of being a mother." Alkyone looked at her sisters standing there with sorrow in their eyes._

_ Hippolyta looked at her royal guards with anger. "You have all betrayed your queen." She growled . "Corrupted by Alkyone's scheme. Now you all will share the same fate as your commander."_

_ Alkyone struck with her sword but Hippoytla blocked it with her blade._

_ The baby awoke and started to cry as her ocean blue eyes gazed at her mother fighting off four Amazons in the darkness._

_ The battle was short with not much blood. Hippolyta called out for her sister Philippus to aide her in combat. The dark brown haired Amazon entered the chamber and fought off the three sisters beside her queen._

_ Alkyone and Hippolyta were facing each other with swords ready. The queen made a bold move and struck the rouge Amazon down slicing her upper arm with a wound that would turn into a scar._

_ Alkyone fumed at her queen._

_ "You cannot protect your daughter all the time Hippolyta. One day I will have her blood dripping from the edge of my blade." She hissed, moving to the balcony and jumping into air, landing on the sleek steps and then disappeared into the darkness of the night with a cold heart pumping vengeance through her veins._

_ After the last blow, the three Amazons ran out of the chamber and went to locate their commander for they knew that the Queen would have sentenced them to death._

_ Philippus was wounded as she knelt down and threw her blade to the ground. "Is the child safe my sister?" She asked._

_ Hippolyta moved to the crib and peered at her daughter. "Yes."_

_ There was uncertainty in her voice. "For now my sister..." She whispered._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Present Day_  
_

The night air was cool and calm unlike the streets of downtown Gotham below as Superman waited next to the searchlight and gazed at the bat symbol in the sky.

"What do you want Boy Scout?" A growling voice in the shadows said in a grumpy tone. He was in one of those moods. "This better not be about your love life with Lois Lane." He began to move away from the air vent, his sleek dark grey Kevlar armor gleamed in the moonlight as he stared at Superman through the slits of the cowl showing iris' of hazel.

At Superman's delayed reply, Batman shrugged. "Well... I guess it's not that much of importance since you won't answer my question."

He walked over and flicked off the bolted down searchlight. He stood, calmly and motionless knowing that the Man of Steel was going to speak and break the awkward silence between them.

Superman had been contemplating how he would approach his friend on the matter, but felt his words stumble in his mind. Batman was a man who valued his time and solidarity so his words needed to be tactful.

"I have come to ask you what you think of the Amazon Princess?" Superman finally spoke in a sincere tone. "I'm thinking about asking her to join us full time."

"Full time?" Batman growled coldly. "I don't even do part time." Before he could get another word, they both felt a gust of wind signaling another arrival. They turn their heads up. There she was. The Amazon goddess from a society of immortal warriors. Her hair was long and flowing, body sleek and toned like a Greek statue and eyes the color of burning blue embers. She touched her red boots on the cement and stood directly in between the two men.

Batman's lips became tight with a scowl as Superman smirked at him.

"Good evening Clark," Diana spoke formally and with respect to her friend and fellow league member. She met the eyes of the brooding Dark Knight and nodded respectfully. "Batman."

"Wonder Woman." He answered in a cold, rough tone.

She looked between the two heroes. "Care to tell what you two are doing up here?" She asked looking at the sights below them. "I don't see any forms of battle."

"There will be..." Batman growled looking at Superman knowing that he setup this little encounter. His gloved hand clenched into a fist. He was annoyed by the distractions and the endless sound of sirens sounding off through the streets. He needed to get away and address the matter.

If he told them that he had a mission to fulfill they would follow despite his constant declarations of no other heroes in his city. In his mind that was not his style, for he had never been a team player. Despite the years Batman had known Superman or rather Clark Kent, his friend respected his rules but the Amazon Princess was another matter he knew.

They'd met each other a few months ago, but since then they'd shared the battlefield more times than he would count and though Batman respected and admired her spirit and her values, she could be a real stubborn "princess" as he so called her, when faced with any form of challenge or confrontation.

Wonder Woman moved closer to him. "I understand that you scour the rooftops looking for battles to take control of is that correct, Batman?"

Batman sighed. "Yes. That is correct Your Highness." He replied with sarcasm.

She furrowed her brow towards him. "I would like to be called by the name my mother gave to me." She replied and then focused back on the sights showing a spark of interest. "My mother taught me that a warrior must be prepared for battle no matter what the cost."

"I'm already two steps ahead to that game,"

Diana turned and looked at Superman quizzically.

"Batman is one that likes to be prepared. Call it a trademark of his."

She shook her head at the word 'trademark'. "I don't understand."

Batman rolled his eyes under the cowl, he didn't have time for this. "Seeing that you two make ones for better conversation. I'll be going."

He moved to the ledge and fired his grappling hook. He swung into the air feeling the wind nip at his pronounced chin and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Wonder Woman watched after him with her sharp, hawk-like, ocean blue eyes. Since arriving in Man's World, she'd made friends, allies and was treated with warm and open regard to the fellow heroes around her. One of them, however a hero in his own right, she had been quick to notice was not the same as the rest of them.

Batman was both admirable and mysterious to her now, but when they'd first met he was frustrating, almost infuriating, in his cold and dismissive attitude. She recalled once having stood her ground and confronted him on the field when he criticized her direct assault strategy rather than a careful reconnaissance.

He had reprimanded her and turned to leave briskly without hearing her justification. Having a royal upbringing and being taught chivalry, she wouldn't allow him to dismiss her so rudely and after engaging in a war of words they had settled for a sparring match. Batman had won the first round, she the second and he the third. Of course she'd fought without the use of her powers, but her martial skills alone should have bested him.

Since then she'd carried a respect for him, his code, his valor and his integrity especially since he was a mortal fighting among demigods as they'd been labeled. Even still, there were still many aspects of him that puzzled but also intrigued her. Right now however she couldn't help but feel dismayed at his cold departure.

There was much she wished to know and discuss with him but ever the evasive one, he would disappear into the shadows.

"Don't take it personally Diana, but Batman is not really one for teamwork or any form of social gathering." Superman said from behind her, interrupting her musing on the the Dark Knight.

"So he is a lone warrior of this city, Clark?"

"Something like that. Do you want to get a milkshake I know of a great place not far."

Diana looked confused. Months since her arrival in Man's World and she was still learning new things. "I never heard of such terms."

Superman smiled friendly. "It's an ice cream treat that you drink in a glass. I recall you saying that you wanted to experience what Man's world had to offer?"

She nodded with a grateful look. "I accept your invitation."

They both take off into the air. Superman wasn't as blind as some thought he was, over the last few months he could see that Diana was taking a further interest in the elusive Dark Knight. As much as Clark respected and appreciated his new friend, he knew there was very little within his place he could tell her about Batman, also known by very few as Bruce Wayne. Whatever more she wanted to know about Batman she'd have to learn for herself.

* * *

Perched on a rooftop, hidden in the shadows with his long black cape draped for his shoulders, Batman remained a silent figure observing the sidewalks below him.

"Metahumans and immortals," he grumbled, shaking his head as his transmitter receiver buzzed in his ear. "What?" He snarled, listening to the voice of Alfred Pennyworth on the other line rambling on. "And I care why?"

"It's Children's Hospital fundraiser tomorrow, Master Wayne." The butler replied, sitting in the computer chair of the Batcave, sipping a hot tea.

"I already know that Alfred. You don't have to remind me."

"It's of much importance to this city, sir. Don't stay out too late."

Batman narrowed his eyes at a suspicious shape moving in the alley across he street, carrying a sword.

"Sorry Alfred. But I'm working late."

Batman switched off and jumped onto the pavement of the alleyway. Quickly he darted across the street unseen by traffic and made it to the other alleyway, a longer one that lead to the apartment complexes.

Hidden in a battle stance of the alley was a tall redheaded woman with silver bracers on her wrists and green eyes peering at the The Dark Knight as he drew in closer. Batman noticed her presence and prepared with a sharp golden batrrang in one hand. He recognized the attire of the woman. "Great," He mumbled. "Just what this city needs another Amazon."

She held her ground and pointed her sword directly at him. "No man can get passed me mortal that dresses like Hades' servants of the underworld."

"Sorry, I don't take orders from you." Batman answered, ready to aim his weapon at the Amazon's hand. "You're in my territory Amazon."

"You speak big words little man."

She ran to him with her sword, he blocked the blade with his gauntlets and pushed her away. His teeth clenched. "I'm Batman and this is my city, Amazon. Who are you? What are you doing so far away from your home?" He questioned pushing her closer to the wall.

"I'm looking for my sister. The Amazon Princess."

"Diana," He paused. "You seek the princess for what?"

The Amazon smashed her head against his cowl, grimacing momentarily at the hard impact left from the graphite of his mask. Nevertheless the blow was strong enough to force Batman back a step, giving the redhead room to throw a spin kick to his waist sending him back a step.

"That is not important to you little man. We Amazons never speak of our missions to mortals least of all men."

She swung her sword at him again, seeking to cleave his right arm. Batman grunted in his movements as expertly dodged the swing and captured her arm and drove his elbow down against her own.

"Really? Well you're speaking now-"

Batman did a quick underhand to her jaw making her smack the back of her skull onto the brick wall. He took the sword and threw it aside.

"Now speak!" He demanded. "I know Diana. We have fought together."

She wiped the blood from her lip. "If you speak the truth than tell me what my sister looks like, then I will know that you are not lying mortal."

Batman felt on the spot. "Diana has long raven black raven, ocean blue eyes that are piercing, crimson lips, high cheek bones and a perfect nose. She wears the armor of the Greek goddess Athena and carries a golden lasso. She also is an ambassador to her mother the queen and can talk to animals. She goes by the heroic title: Wonder Woman." He was amazed at how much he did know about the Amazon that he had met only a few months ago, then again most of it was part of his job to know.

"Well played." The redhead arose. "I am Artemis, Commander of the Amazon Army of Thermysicria. I was sent by the queen in search for the princess for she is in trouble."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "What kind of trouble?"

"Dire."

He stood tall with an attentive posture. "I'm listening?"

"My sister's life is at stake for the Circle, four warriors of the Queen's personal guards Myrto, Charis, Philomela, and Alkyone have entered into Man's World seeking blood from Diana's heart for the prophecy that will come to pass in their cult's religion. I must find my sister and warn her."

Batman was wary, his distrustful instincts warning him this Amazon could just as easily be a rogue trying to track down Diana to kill her herself, just as easily as she could be a loyal friend and sister of hers trying to warn her.

"No." Batman spoke in direct tone. "I will tell Diana myself."

Artemis in turn narrowed her own eyes. "I do not know you mortal, nor do I trust you."

Batman kept a firm glare on her. "Irrelevant. Like I said, I will inform Diana myself."

Artemis scowled at him. "The rogue Amazons are hunting my sister. If they come across your scent you will be dead long before you warn Diana and that I will not risk you stubborn creature."

Batman smirked in dry humor. "Yeah, that will happen."

He turned to leave however he paused and said over his shoulder. "Your sister will be safe. I'll make sure of it."

"Do I have your word?" Artemis asked.

Batman shrugged. "Yes."

Artemis however immensely annoyed with the Batman's stubborn attitude, felt a small measure of assurance in his confident words and his calm demeanor. His fighting skills proved formidable enough. Perhaps Diana would be well looked after.

The Amazon sighed in relief.

Batman slowly moved to the shadows, having just realized what he agreed to, and whispered a growl. "Great..."

"Another promise to keep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After he finished his last hour of patrol, Batman moved to the work bench of the Batcave and pulled off the cowl revealing the daring face of billionaire Bruce Wayne. His hazel eyes were piercing as sweat rolled off his razor cheek bones.

Being only 28 years old and having total control over his father's company at age 23, he was still stubborn to his own reasons for being a member of the upper class society. Bruce Wayne was another mask to wear, only one he enjoyed a lot less but given the nature of his nightly activities it was a necessary ruse for the public for as long as he would be able to be Batman.

Examining the dent left in his cowl from his fight with the redheaded Amazon, Bruce surmised that aside from his physical stature, he could be Batman for about as long as his armor could protect him. He scowled as he set the mask and cape on an equipment table along with his utility belt and the rest of his gadgets.

Thoughts of the Amazon Princess surfaced through his mind as he worked and the warning Artemis had entrusted him to deliver. It would have to wait until later in the evening. He had no direct communicative capability with the princess aside from knowing where she resided and right now it was too late to drop in on her. The princess was a Class-A meta after all, she could look after herself in the meantime.

He moved to the chair at the computer desk and stripped off the waterproof boots and threw them aside. Dark circles laid under his eyes and he was about to drift off into sleep when Alfred came walking onto the platform.

"Good morning sir," The butler said, placing a tray of breakfast on the desk. "I trust that everything went smoothly?"

"If you call battling a 6'4 Amazon warrior in an alley 'smooth' than yeah." Bruce quickly stated with a dry smirk. "What is it Alfred? Don't remind me about the fundraiser. I have a photographic memory remember..." He frowned with an air of frustration as he contemplated another night of entertaining rich idiots and dumb models.

Alfred smirked. "Mister Kent called, he said he wants to have breakfast with you at ten this morning at the Gotham Diner."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Why? Can't he just stay in his own city for once." He lifted up a glass of juice and took a gulp. "I already saw him 5 hours ago and the Amazon Princess. What more does that boyscout want?"

"He said it was urgent."

Bruce sat back in his chair, his cheek resting against his upturned fist, deep in thought. He had an idea what Clark wanted to discuss or rather finish discussing. Bruce had to hand to him, he could be persistent, something probably rubbed off on him from Miss Lane.

"Fine," Bruce growled, standing up and cracking his neck. "I'll be there when I can."

"Does that mean you'll be arriving late?"

"You know me all too well old friend." Bruce replied as he moved to the glass armory and pulled off his chest armor. Thoughts of the Amazon Princess returned to his mind as he contemplated perhaps he'd been harsh to her last night especially towards her innocuous questions.

"Don't get soft Bruce..." he chided himself irritably as the image of Diana's disheartening frown entered his "photographic memory". He sighed as he continued removing his Batsuit.

* * *

The morning sun was blinding as billionaire Bruce Wayne, dressed in a leather brown jacket and faded jeans, stepped off the saddle of his Augusta MV. He pulled off the black helmet and yawned from the lack of sleep and rubbed his temples.

"This better be important Kent," He growled in a whisper as he entered the diner doors and searched the booths.

Clark Kent was dressed casually as well, wearing his thick framed glasses, cream colored pants and a navy blue jacket as he looked at the menu while talking to a strawberry blonde waitress.

Bruce took his time and walked casually down the isle, gazing at the reporter of the Daily Planet. "Dork," He muttered, sliding his sleek and well built body onto the leather seat of the booth. He wiped the crumbs off the surface of the table and made his presence known by letting out a small cough while placing his helmet down.

Clark looked over the menu and smiled. "There you are Bruce, I didn't see you."

Bruce scoffed at the man who was supposed to have X-Ray vision. He respected Kent and he appreciated having him as a friend, not that he would ever admit it to him, but the man could get on nerves like no other even when it wasn't his intention to.

"I've heard that before." Bruce commented. "You better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed at this hour, Kent." He glared at Clark with his intense hazel eyes.

Clark placed the menu down and decided to be direct. "It's about Diana."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess you asked her marry you? Well congratulations. I'll send a check for the honeymoon." His voice held obvious sarcasm with a hint of displeasure.

"No. Bruce." Clark was serious. "I think she's attracted to you."

"..."

Bruce went still for a long moment which was longer than Clark had ever seen him before he shook his head. "You mean she's attracted to the 'mask'. Tall, dark and douchey," Bruce corrected with a yawn.

Clark raised an amused eyebrow. "That's an interesting way of putting it but isn't that the real you?"

Bruce shrugged, suddenly feeling like he was in high school. "It doesn't matter, whatever she think she feels for me... It'll pass."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"It's no surprise most woman are attracted to me, Kent." He eyed the waitress walking towards them. "Watch and learn." Bruce put on his playboy charm and waited for her to pour the coffee. "Good morning beautiful..."

She blushed. "Good morning... can I get you anything else?"

Bruce maintained his playboy grin. "No, I got all I need but if I need something sweet I'll call you."

He winked as she turned and left, still blushing.

Clark shook his head. "Always the charmer aren't you Bruce. If only women knew the real you..."

Bruce was thinking about the perfect comeback retort but instead he kept his mouth shut. Despite the fact he was taking Clark's opinions in stride, Bruce couldn't help but feel a bit surprised and he might even say "enticed" at the idea of the Amazon taking that sort of interest in him, any red-blooded heterosexual male would he knew. But years of training and solidarity taught him it was best to deny those sort of relationships or attachments in his line of work.

Clark had been observing his friend's demeanor this whole time and could see that he didn't believe everything he was telling him. He set his coffee down and sighed.

"I'm being serious Bruce. The way Diana was talking about you last night... I think she has a crush on you."

Bruce shook his head. "Yeah I think I've heard enough of this topic."

Clark rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

Bruce cocked his head at him. "What?" He demanded.

Clark chuckled. "She's an Amazon, Bruce. You can shrug this topic away easily, but I doubt she will give up just the same."

Bruce bit his tongue as he put Clark's words into perspective. He arose from the table and placed a few bills on the surface. "It's on me." He walked away feeling conflicted with his thoughts. He did like the Amazon but he did not have the time to pursue a relationship. His work was too important right now... but then again he did make a promise to Diana's Amazon sister that he would help protect her from the Circle.

The billionaire sighed as he climbed onto his Augusta. If what Clark said was true then things might get a bit more complicated in that task.

* * *

Nine hours later...

A row of reporters stood at the entrance of the Gotham Hall of Arts as a tall raven haired Diana of Themyscira made her way towards the entrance, dressed in a black evening gown with her long hair straight and shimmering down her back. She looked stunning to all eyes behind the cameras as she entered the lines of flashes and shouts that made her feel uneasy.

Her silver bracers reflected the light as reporter Clark Kent stood among the crowd making sure she was alright. When she arrived in Man's World, Diana had been confused as to the reason why her friend hid behind spectacles and a different name, but she quickly learned why as she had become bombarded by what he referred to as paparazzi's and reporters who wished to catch a word or glimpse of the Amazon Princess.

Diana had contemplated acquiring her own secret identity that would help her move more quietly among the common people, to experience the intriguing aspects of Man's World without being threatened or treated differently because she was also the famous Wonder Woman.

As she finally found a breathing break once she entered the doors, she was greeted by fancy dressed waiters carrying silver trays and tons of older gentlemen staring her down lasciviously while their wives glared in annoyance.

Diana felt uncomfortable a moment under their gazes as she moved to the center floor where a few men began forming around her with people whispering her name.

"Do you know who that is?" One woman in a green dress said to her friends. "That's Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman?"

"You're right that is her!"

Before she knew it a crowd had circled around her, blocking her way. "Wonder Woman is it true that you are from an island beyond the shores of Greece?" A 25 year old woman said acting like a nosy reporter.

"Can you really fly?"

Diana felt overpowered. "I..."

A dark haired man in a suit and tie stood behind her. He boldly grabbed her hand. "Mind if I cut in?" His voice was smooth and practical. Diana turned around and looked into his deep set hazel eyes and smiled.

"Yes." That was the answer to her escape. He nodded, a smirk on his face as he moved to the middle of the dance floor and guided her with his hand on her back.

"Thank you for rescuing me Mister..."

Her gaze swept over his athletic build, strong chiseled jaw and his handsome sharp featured face that give him an intimidating but mysterious appeal. The feature that caught her attention was the shade of hazel in his eyes. They were steady, elusive and intense but somehow familiar to her.

"Bruce Wayne." He said smoothly.

Diana easily met his stare despite that he stood an inch or two taller than her. She felt vaguely aware of the number of curious and envious gazes being set upon them. It wasn't just men glaring at her dance partner, but the women in the attendance matched their gazes on her with equal envy.

Whoever this man was, he appeared to be quite sought after as herself if not just for his handsome features than because of a title or position he held. "Handsome," she felt surprised by her train of thoughts, and the small grin on his face if anything made her smile unconsciously in return.

It felt surprisingly natural to her.

"Are you always this heroic to women in distress?"

"Not always. But in your case I'll make an exception..." He trailed off with a curious look that Diana could understand.

"Diana... Diana Prince."

"Diana," He tasted her name on his kissable lips with a whispering tone.

He pulled her in closer to his chest. She caught a whiff of his aftershave, it was quite enticing and pleasant.

She had her fair share of suitors since arriving in Man's World, and while a number of them were well intentioned, none had captured her interest especially those she felt would be quite dependent on her while she acted as both Wonder Woman and an ambassador for Themyscira.

Clark's girlfriend Lois even warned her that most men would be after only one thing from her and that made the Amazon Princess even more wary of those she met. Such was what her mother also warned her about before she left Themyscira. Gazing at the man in front of her who only seemed to be providing her with a helpful escape, Diana couldn't help but be curious.

"Why are you attending the party Mister Wayne?"

"I never miss a good party that my company puts on," He boasted as he twirled her into his arms from across the floor. They locked hands again and resumed a waltz across the floor.

Her attentive eyes noted the slight frown on his face as noticed a number of women ogling him, ready to step in and be his next dance partner.

"I see. You do not seem to be too thrilled about the attention you are given?"

He nodded. "Not really. I prefer to be in the shadows. What about you? I have never seen your face before at these sort of events. Are you new in Gotham?" He asked pretending that she was a stranger.

She shook her head modestly. "Just visiting."

"Really?" He felt interested. "Whom may I ask?"

"A colleague of mine, a partner really. One I was hoping to get to know better..."

She admitted with a small frown as thoughts of the Batman entered her mind. Her expression went distant a moment, it was long enough for her to miss the knowing look in the billionaire's eyes.

"And this colleague I take it isn't here tonight?" He asked, curious to see what else she might divulge in regard to his other half.

Diana smiled faintly. "No. He's busy I believe."

"...His loss then." Bruce muttered, feeling slightly perturbed that Diana's words caused him some degree of dismay towards himself. Why did he feel so guilty about it now?

"So are you comfortable here?" He asked, regaining his focus.

"Yes. Well... I don't know really... I'm-I'm new to all this..."

She felt uneasy for growing up in a palace with women who were blacksmiths, archers and warriors of the Queen's guard, she knew little about these sort of affairs. What she knew now she'd learned through various tutorials given by man's technology called "television and internet" and from Clark's friend Lois.

"What do mean? New to dancing with strange man or just new to these sights of Gotham City?'

"Both."

He brought her close to his chest again and they gazed into each others eyes. Diana's wistful frown soon turned into a captivated lure. Bruce felt his heart race at the enchanting and vibrant look in her ocean blue eyes that seemed to be pulling him in like a tidal wave he wanted to swim through. Diana found herself growing warm at his close contact. Her gaze shifted from his hazel green eyes to his lips.

Bruce's own eyes settled on her ruby lips, feeling timid but mostly enraptured. He gave a small smile but then it soon changed into a frown as his steady gaze noticed the bat signal reflecting over the city. He stopped dancing and took a step away from her. "Sorry, but I am need elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" She asked, surprised by his withdrawal.

Bruce nodded. "A previous engagement." He looked into her face and smiled genuinely. "It was nice to meet you, Diana." He pulled away. "For not being one for dancing... you're not bad."

Diana smiled brightly. She couldn't help it. That was the first compliment she had received from a man for something she'd learned and worked hard on. Something that had nothing to do with her beauty or being Wonder Woman. It meant a lot to her. "You too, Mister Wayne."

"Bruce. Just call me Bruce."

She watched him walk through the crowds and headed to the exit doors in a casual manner. She felt a fluttering inside of her as she watched him head out of the room.

"Hera, what a man."

* * *

Shortly after a few interviews with reporters from the Gotham Times and the Gotham Star, Diana was about to soak in a mountain of luscious bubbles that she had poured into the hot tub of her hotel suite in the ArrowHeart Hotel, located near the Gotham Arts Museum.

She stripped her cashmere robe off, exposing the sleek flawless skin underneath. Her hair was tied into a messy pony tail with a clip. She removed her bracers and set them on the side of the warm tub. She enjoyed the hot baths because they reminded her of the hot springs of the island.

Carefully she stepped into the hot water and sat down. Her body sunk into the bubbles as she closed her eyes and released all the tension. The smell of lavender and vanilla made her feel relaxed and poised as she closed her eyes and thought about her home. Mostly her mother and younger sister Donna who always acted like her shadow, following her around the island and always wanting to be there in combat and training.

Diana couldn't help but smirk while thinking about how Donna would drive her mother insane with questions and refused to continue her studies from their ancient scrolls.

All of a sudden Diana felt a presence surround her. Being an Amazon, she was ready for any form of battle whether it be flesh or supernatural, she would face it. She quickly rose and stepped out of the bathtub then grabbed the nearest towel, not caring how much water was on the floor. She put on her bracers, wrapped the towel around her body and moved to the door.

Her eyes were focused on the dim light of the nightstand lamp by the bedside. There was nothing, just a curtain blowing in the open door from the balcony across the room.

"Tricks of the mind no doubt," She thought as she moved closer to the bed, still there was a presence in the room. "Come out!" She commanded with fists ready. "I fear nothing."

The lights went out.

"Hera!" She shouted almost stumbling onto the floor. She heard fluttering and cocked her head to the door of the hotel. "How dare you enter the sanctity of my room. Step out into my gaze for you will answer to my authority."

The lights flicked back on as Batman appeared from the shadows like a looming wraith, his dark eyes peering at her.

"We need to talk." He rasped.

Diana felt relief come over her. "I could have injured you Batman. Why did you not answer when I spoke?"

Batman remained silent, knowing her measures of strength and aggression she held deep within were dangerous even for a man with his fighting skills, learned during his travels.

Diana sat down in a chair with her legs folded. She had no time to dress and certainly not in front of him. The towel would shield her body for now but she was still wet and had a few bubbles left on her shoulders.

Batman watched her with a blank look but his eyes raked over her wet and flawless skin, noting how her toned flesh on her exposed thighs and calves shone and glowed in the light of the room. His suit suddenly felt very hot at the moment and he felt grateful for the cowl that masked most of his features. He had never seen her without her armor on like this.

She looked so innocent just sitting there in front of a man that she learned to trust. She knew he wasn't a threat. He wasn't certain if his stare on her made her feel uneasy since she grew up on an island with only women where modesty wasn't an issue.

Diana herself observed Batman with scrutiny, noting the way his gaze shifted away from her momentarily before he met her expectant gaze. This was a whole new experience for her, being this exposed under a man's eyes, only this wasn't just any man but the one she'd secretly become fascinated with.

"Why have you come here at this hour?" She asked curiously, breaking the short awkward silence.

Batman moved to the balcony window, averting his gaze from her. "One of your sisters gave me a warning about a threat of your life."

"Whom?" She asked in a firm tone, eyes widened.

"Artemis. The commander of your mother's army." His tone suggested his obvious distrust.

"Artemis... A warning? What kind of warning?"

"The Circle of Four have placed a bounty on your head." He growled, his voice taking on a mission like tone.

Diana frowned at him as she wondered why he was bringing her this message and not Artemis. "Since when do you show concern? I thought you didn't care about things that happen beyond the borders of your city?"

"I don't," He answered. "I didn't know her to trust she was who she claimed to be."

"So you care for my safety?" She inquired with an astonished look.

He stared at her hard from across the room.

"...Yes," He spoke with more determination than he intended, his sincerity clear in his eyes.

Despite how warm and grateful Diana felt towards his words, her pride felt there was no need for his concern. "Amazons do not fear flesh and blood Batman. My mother told me about the Circle. I will be ready to attack when our paths cross in battle."

Batman could sense a troubling worry sweeping across her face as a knock came from the hotel suite's door. Diana responded and opened the door only to find no one was there except for a wrapped box with her name written on a tag. She picked it out and then walked back into the room.

"Close the door." Batman growled, hiding in the shadows. Diana respected his wish and closed the door. She moved to the bed and sat on the edge with the box in her hand.

Batman grabbed the box. "Stay back," He replied unwrapping it in case it was an explosive. He slowly lifted the lid off and looked at the gift inside.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"A doll." He replied, lifting the small baby clay figure out from the box. Stains of blood were on the surface with the words "death to salvation" written on the chest area.

Diana's face turned white as Batman handed her the doll that had a cracked head.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"Alkyone." Diana spoke with a saddened tone. "She's returned."

"Alkyone?"

Diana looked down at the doll. "The betrayer of the Amazons. The one that called me 'dragon' and wanted me slain by her blade. My mother fought her, leaving her a scar on the left arm as a reminder of defeat and exile. I was there as an infant watching the battle. That was the last time I saw the Circle on the grounds of the island."

Observing Diana's emotional outburst of her past, forced conflicting thoughts to enter his mind. Batman was starting to see the real Diana for the first time. She wore no mask or shroud that covered her emotions. She was a real woman in his eyes.

He paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to her. The right thing. For once, in the Kevlar and behind the cowl, the real Bruce Wayne spoke in a sincere tone with a tiny rasp to hide his voice.

"You're returning to the island?" He asked in a softer, less grittier tone. He wasn't ready to show his trust to her by removing the cowl. Not yet.

Diana threw the doll onto the floor and was ready to smash it with her foot. Instead she backed away and looked at the features of the cowl. "I must speak with my mother. I have no way of getting back. I could fly but it is a long distance."

Batman saw her point. "I'll take you." He said as he recalled his words to Artemis in the alley. They felt more like a promise right now.

Diana was surprised. "You, the elusive warrior of Gotham City that never goes beyond these borders unless it involves the influence of your city would accompany me to an island where no men are allowed to set foot without facing Amazon justice?"

Batman was reluctant at first to speak as logic screamed to him Gotham was more important, that Diana could handle this herself, but... he wasn't sure he wanted her to. "She's a teammate and she's stubborn, she'll need your help." The Bat within him reasoned.

"Yes. I will accompany you to your island, Diana. You have my word. Just tell me when you want to leave? I will make the..." He paused thinking about the Batwing in the Applied Science Division, that was under maintenance, with no autopilot fixed. "The arrangements."

Diana smiled gratefully at his offer. "Should I come with you?"

"Not necessary. I'll find you when it's time." He slipped through the balcony doors and fired his grappling hook to the building across.

"Have a good night, Batman." She called after him.

Bruce rolled his eyes under the cowl and muttered. "Not in this city."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter_ 3_**

* * *

The morning sunlight was bouncing off the pearl white walls of the study room of Wayne Manor. Clark Kent sat on a couch when he heard the creaking of footsteps rub against the flooring. Bruce entered still in his sleep pants and looking wrapped up within his own conflicting thoughts.

Dark circles were formed underneath his eyes. His skin was ashen from the lack of sleep he was experiencing due to his nightly activities - having brawls in the shipyards, alley ways and mostly the East end warehouse district. He had allies in the shadows that aiding him with his consent, but that wouldn't keep Bruce out of the field.

Releasing a sigh of annoyance Bruce entered the room and glowered at Kent with an expectant look, despite his surprise to find Clark at his home here at this hour.

"When Alfred said that I had company. I didn't expect you Kansas Boy." He strode to the window near the bookcase. "Don't you have a tall building to go leap on?" The billionaire implied with a stubborn tone etching in his vocal cords.

Clark shook his head. "Always the grouchy one aren't you, Bruce?"

Bruce turned his head and discharged a feverish glare as if he was looking right through Clark's shell as though he also had x-ray vision. His shivery ginger hazel eyes gazed at the boyish smirk on the dorky reporter's face.

Bruce sighed as he rubbed his brow.

"What's the reason now for dragging me out of bed?" He asked sounding dozy. "Trouble with Lois?"

"No. It's about Diana." Kent replied. "I need to discuss an important issue that must be addressed between the both of us."

Bruce drifted his eyes to the ceiling. "Here we go..."

"I have decided to make her a full member of the team. She has proven herself. With her strength and determination to fight for the innocents, I think it would be suitable for her to join us."

"Shouldn't you be telling this to the Amazon face to face? Besides I'm a part-timer remember?" He was direct and clear with his defense. As much as he felt the League was necessary for the safety of the planet, Bruce only liked to be of help when he was actually needed.

"I wanted to discuss the matter with you first, Bruce. You helped founded this team, and I trust no one more." Clark reasoned.

Bruce shrugged at the sentimentality, despite the level of appreciation he held towards the boyscout's words which he wouldn't admit towards.

"I'm also sure your approval to her membership would mean a great deal to her."

Bruce gave Clark an unconvinced look.

"You bested her in that sparring match, Bruce. She'd have to respect that about you." Clark continued. "After all, I do know that you have a soft spot under that fierce exterior of yours for her. You were avoiding the answer yesterday at the diner." He said with a slight tease in his tone.

"What?" Bruce was alarmed as his throat felt starchy. He had to clear up this statement. "That I have a crush on the immortal Amazon?" Bruce released a despondent laugh, hoping it sounded convincing.

"Funny you haven't denied it yet." Clark pointed out.

Bruce glared at him. "This isn't high school, boyscout. Besides I thought I already made my statement clear at the diner yesterday morning remember... I know that you have a good memory just not a good sense of direction when recollecting your thoughts."

"Oh right. I forget who I was talking you." Clark retorted, adjusting his glasses. "The man that doesn't have time for a real relationship because his work is too important."

Bruce stared at Clark with a scowl. He couldn't fathom why the man seemed keen on pressing this matter, he began to remind him much of Alfred and his attempts to get his young charge to find that special woman and live his life with. Hearing it from Alfred was enough he felt.

"Are you done?" He growled. The very subject of Diana resurfaced thoughts about his encounter with her that he shared in her hotel suite. She was beyond beautiful to gaze upon. Her sleek toned Amazon body was flawless to touch and her eyes burning with desires that he had never dreamed a woman could have. Diana was not like any woman he'd ever met or seen. She was a goddess.

Even still he did not want Clark to know that inside he did admire Diana. She was a remarkable woman, a valued member of the Justice League and a not a bad dancer.

Clark raised his eyebrows at Bruce. "I guess I am." He arose from the couch and moved to the door. He paused near it and looked at his friend. "I used to think that I could never have a steady relationship with Lois. Then I realized that if I didn't act soon, I would have lost her."

Bruce understood where Clark was coming from. He knew that Lois and Clark had faced dire turmoils in the past. She almost was killed by Lex Luthor. They both went through much together and still managed to cling to each other.

He checked his watch and sighed as he narrowed his harden gaze at the floor. "I'm gonna be out of town for the foreseeable future, aiding the princess on a mission." He confessed as the words were gripping his very shady soul.

He hoped this professional topic would deter from his personal life. Evidently that wasn't the case as Clark turned around with a dumbfounded gaze in his steel blue eyes under the lenses.

"You..." He smirked with a teasing tone in his voice. "The moody Dark Knight of Gotham, helping someone other than the people of Gotham. What made you decide this, Bruce?"

Bruce exhaled loudly, keeping his annoyance at bay. "When Diana received a threat last night. We are leaving for her home island..."

"Themyscira."

"Whatever," Bruce countered.

"That's a pretty big risk you're taking there for her."

Bruce shook his head. "I am accompanying her on this mission as a team member. Nothing else. Don't get any ideas because it's not going to happen. I know my limits."

"I think it's great. You and Diana need to reach a clear understanding for each other. She does have an affection for you. This would deepen the relationship. Create a stronger bond."

Bruce was now contemplating how fast he could hurl Clark out of his home. "This is strictly League business, Clark."

"If you say so..."

Bruce folded his arms and shook his head. "Go back to the Daily Planet, Boy Scout. I have work to do." He said sourly.

Clark respected his friend's request. He didn't want to pick a fight with the most dangerous man on the earth. He pulled out a watch. "Here in case you need help."

Bruce looked down at the watch. "Not my style." He answered.

"It's a signal watch. Press the button in case you find yourself in a dangerous predicament. Hold on to it at least until we get the communicators up and running on the tower." He handed the billionaire the watch. "You need to learn how to trust people Bruce. It makes life more richer."

Clark made his way out of the room. Bruce lifted the watch to eye level.

"Right." He grunted.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Clark Kent left and a quick ab workout, Bruce walked through the hallway leading to the stairway. He approached the bottom of the stairs with a towel in his hand - his skin was glistening with sweat as Alfred trailed behind.

"Is there anything else that you need, sir?" Alfred asked as Bruce stood on the bottom step.

Bruce regarded the old man that raised him with a thoughtful look before shaking his head. "Nothing that I can think of, Alfred."

Alfred nodded. "May I ask why you're accompanying the Amazon back to her homeland where no man is welcomed?"

"Diana."

Alfred raised a white eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Her name is Diana. I know the penalty and the laws of her home. Nothing that I can't handle."

"Do not make assumptions, sir." Alfred warned. "You assume too much and look what always happens?"

"At least I learn from my mistakes."

"What is the real reason why you are helping Princess Diana? Do you have affectionate feelings towards her?"

"Its professional teamwork, Alfred!" Bruce growled irritably.

He'd heard enough of this from Clark this morning, but somehow he wasn't surprised Alfred would pick up on it too. Bruce knew his surrogate father only wanted him to be happy and find someone to share that happiness with, but right now he felt that wouldn't be possible as long as he was Batman.

"Maybe she will be the life beyond that awful cave." Alfred suggested.

The butler had yet to meet the Amazon princess but all he knew of her through the media outlets, Mr. Kent and even his master's own comments was that she was a woman of indescribable beauty and carried a heart of warmth and compassion in her mission to bring peace and love to "Man's World" as she so called it.

Alfred wasn't ignorant. On such a rare occasion when his master would discuss the League, Alfred would detect a faint smile on his face whenever he would mention the Amazon Princess. Such a thing was something that was precious as far as the real Bruce Wayne was concerned and Alfred wanted to see him smile a lot more.

His demeanor presently suggested that his master wasn't in the mood to hear this topic however.

Bruce scorned his butler. "She is an immortal princess that is blessed by gods and I am a rich kid with issues. A lot of issues."

Inside his thoughts, Alfred secretly hoped to hear something more encouraging from his young master but instead Bruce mounted the steps and headed to the bedroom in a silent manner. Of course he wouldn't expect anything from that stubborn man this soon.

"Well you're right about one thing." Alfred jokingly called out.

* * *

The sun was high overhead beaming down on the busy street in Metropolis as Lois Lane and Diana of Themyscira walked beside each other as they leave a small coffee shop.

"What can you tell me about Bruce Wayne?" Diana asked sipping her iced mocha - her favorite drink since arriving in Man's World. She felt uncertain in mentioning Bruce to the famous reporter also Clark's finance as they moved on the sidewalk.

Lois's jaw compressed. "Why are you interested in hearing a lecture about Gotham's elusive billionaire? If you don't mind my asking." She released a thoughtful sigh.

Diana was hesitant to answer. Just thinking about Bruce was made her heart flutter with excitement. "I may have danced with him the other night." Remember the handsome servery intense features and the darkness of his eyes that gazed into her ocean teal blue ones when they danced. He was classy, dashing and a distinctive dresser. She knew little about this Prince of Gotham that she had become interested in.

Lois's face beamed with a smirk. "You danced with Bruce Wayne?"

"You don't seem to be surprised?" Diana answered.

The reporter was silent a moment as she contemplated how much she should disclose to the Amazon Princess. Lois felt privileged with the fact that she was one of the very few in the world who knew the true identities of both Batman and Superman, and she guarded their secrets with the trust that they placed in her.

Of course learning Batman's identity wasn't a show of trust on his part as his cowl had been lost to him during an ensuing battle. Nevertheless he believed she could keep his secret since she did well concealing her fiance's. Lois was fond of the Amazon despite how often annoyed she felt when the media would suggest that she and Superman would make a "perfect" couple. It was hard to dislike the Amazon since she'd been nothing more than a kind and compassionate woman and she supposed she might say: a good friend to her now.

Clark told her that he suspected Diana had a crush on the Batman and that the latter was avoiding to reveal his own thoughts on the Amazon which was enough to convince Lois that he was being evasive to thwart any possibility of a relationship with her. But hearing Diana now inquire about Bruce Wayne, Lois couldn't help but feel rebellious in regard towards the Dark Knight's withdrawal from personal relationships. "If he didn't feel anything for Diana, he wouldn't have asked her to dance." She thought angrily towards him and the possibility he might've been playing games with the princess.

"The hell with it." She conceded in her thoughts as she turned to Diana with a grin.

"Diana, take it from someone who knows the ways of the billionaire playboy. He may at first look all idiotic, charming and wine and dines with you but then you'll discover the truth. The real man underneath the mask that he throws on for the public's eyes to taunt over with." Lois explained.

Diana raised a confused eyebrow. "You mean he pretends to be gentleman and a good dancer?"

"Whoa!" Lois stopped and looked at Diana with surprise. "He was a gentlemen when you danced with each other?" She asked incredulously, unsure if Diana was explaining everything correctly.

Diana nodded - confused with Lois' reaction.

"What did he say to you? Did he ask you to stop by his hotel room after? Anything suggestive that implied he wanted more than a dance?"

Diana looked abashed. "No. Actually he just asked what I thought of Gotham and before he left he said I wasn't a bad dancer." Diana slightly smirked at the memory.

Lois listened and observed her with astonishment. Bruce didn't wear the playboy facade in front of Diana. Not even in front of a huge gathering of Gotham citizens and photographers. Whether that was intentional or not, it certainly convinced Lois that Diana had to mean something to Bruce for him to be himself in her company.

Diana looked at Lois, feeling a bit unsettled about her reactions and presently her lack of one in regards towards Bruce Wayne. "Is there's something else that I must know about Bruce?"

Lois came out of her thoughts as they resumed walking beside each other down the sidewalk.

"Other than he owns hundreds of acres, drives fancy sports cars and buys hotels?"

Diana arched an eyebrow and listened to her friend.

Lois decided she would disclose what was presently public knowledge regarding Bruce Wayne. Perhaps telling Diana this would prepare her if she and Bruce ever met up again and struck up a meaningful conversation about each other.

"I've known Bruce Wayne for a long time. He's a man that hides too deep within his past. Years ago, when he was a boy, Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha were murdered. They were Bruce's parents."

Diana's eyes fell into a disheartened look. "Murdered by whom?"

"A random mugger that the poverty Gotham birthed." Lois replied coldly. "They were shot in front of Bruce when he was only eight. It's in the archives, but Bruce carries that past within him. I mean who wouldn't. But he is a sweet guy. Spoiled rotten but sweet." Lois answered remembering a time of the past when Bruce revealed his tender side.

**{Flashback}**

_Inside the cluttered offices of the Daily Planet, the famous Lois Lane sat in her wheeled desk chair wearing her favorite colored red blazer. Her polished nails rapidly pressed the keys on the keyboard, while the sea blue eyes of hers gazed at the paragraph she had written three minutes ago. Lois loved the taste of challenges._

_ "How many "E's" in delegation?" She loved testing her boyfriend, the mild mannered Clark Kent who always wore the thick framed glasses to hide his superhero identity._

_ "Two, Lois." Clark replied._

_ There was a savory smell of aftershave that had covered the entire office space as a warm presence stood near to her._

_ "I know that roses always gets a woman's attention." A luscious voice asserted from behind her._

_ "Who-?" Lois asked in an alarmed tone. Her eyes widened as an arrangement of red roses struck right into her face._

_ Lois turned her chair and there he was Gotham's aristocratic billionaire playboy wearing a Armani business suit and a traveling cashmere overcoat. His smile was friendly and charming as Lois embraced her arms around him._

_ "Bruce!" She declared in excitement as he caught a whiff of her perfume and gazed deeply into her sea water blue eyes._

_ "How's my favorite reporter?" He asked, casting his gleaming smile as his arm wrapped over her curved waist. He was glory at all the attention she was giving to him. Until the voice over of Clark Kent changed the moment._

_ "Um... Lois I'm sure about..." Clark glared at Bruce. " Bruce, what are you doing here?"_

_ Bruce shifted his eyes to the tall reporter poking his head upwards and looking frizzled. "Relax Kent..." He said in a self-assured tone. "I just wanted to stop in and visit the Planet's toughest reporters on the street."_

_ Lois blushed at his comment._

_ Bruce pulled out the desk chair as Lois leaned against the desk._

_ "Mind if I borrow your computer Lois?" His leather driving gloves grasped the back of the chair. "I need to check a few stock tips ."_

_ "Anything else you need, Bruce." Lois affirmed looking at a flushed Kent. "Are we still on for dinner at my place, Smallville?"_

_ Clark nodded._

_ Then she looked at the billionaire. "I think you might have to change the scheduled time."_

_ Clark glared at Bruce. "I understand."_

_ "Don't stop your lives for me." Bruce answered as he pulled out his Blackberry and plugged it into the computer. He typed in a password and looked at the hidden codes on the screen. Lois rested her arm on the monitor and looked at him. "If I had the room I would of invited you for dinner too, Bruce. Maybe another time." _

_ "Time is an expense that is well-wasted, Miss Lane." Bruce replied._

_ "You would know, wouldn't you rich boy?"_

_"Maybe. Depends on the value of the company I share." He looked at Clark expressing a friendly manner to the Kansas boy._

"What brings you to the big city, other than my sparking personality?" Lois asked curiously.

_Bruce looked at his Blackberry screen. "Just random Wayne Enterprises business at LexCorp. Nothing worth sticking around." He said as he arose from the chair. "Thanks for your time, Lois." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then nodded at Clark. "Be good to her, because I knew where you live." He warned. "See you two love birds, later."_

Lois finished her last drop of coffee and dropped it into in a trash bin. She hailed for a taxi looked at her mobile phone text message. "If you don't mind I have to return to the big city and finish filing the second draft of my news report for the chief."

Diana nodded. "Thank you for being honest about Bruce." She said.

"Just remember this Diana, Bruce may have all the riches that most men in this city desire and that some possess but inside he has something more valuable."

Diana looked fascinated. "What?"

Lois smiled encouragingly.

"That's for you to find out." She replied as a taxi pulled to the curb. She opened the door and slid inside. Diana watched the taxi drive into the traffic then continued down the sidewalk.

* * *

Eight hours later... the air was dense and dingy. Diana was not used to the stench of Gotham's back alleyways. It made her stomach feel sour. With an overactive imagination, her ultramarine eyes gazed at the looming shadows. The tussle of litter danced in the wind as her red boots clicked on the pavement.

The sound of a boots smacking the pavement made Wonder Woman keep her guard up as a slender dark adumbration emerged across from her.

A skin tight leather mask covered the entire facial features as Diana studied the hour-glass shaped curves knowing that her challenger was a female who looked to be around the adolescent age.

"Who are you?" Diana looked at the sleek black costumed the concealed teen wore - a yellow rimmed bat insignia on chest. Her jaw tensed at the hushed presence. "Answer me!" She demanded.

The female opponent glared at the Amazon with intensity in her dark chocolate almond eyes. She advanced closer studying the minute changes in Wonder Woman's expressions, the pacing of the breathing and the tension of the muscles. Mentally, she was predicting her opponents moves. Her eyes drew attention to the silver bracers.

Diana's hands squeezed into fists. "I don't want to fight you."

The black leather clad teen cocked her head and prepared her well-equipped body into battle stance. She was daring Diana and watching the Amazon closely, measuring the speed of her heart rate.

Black Bat threw a batarang at the Amazon. Wonder Woman blocked the the bat shaped metal throwing weapon with her bracer. "I do not seek to harm you," She affirmed to the costumed teen.

The masked fighter pulled out another batarang and decided to strike again. She charged at the Amazon Princess without any hesitation knowing the silver bracers were used for defensive combat and blocked any type of weapon that was directed to her body. She came within reach of the Amazon and sprinted into twirl and delivered a roundhouse kick sending Wonder Woman stumbling backwards from the powerful impact of the footing.

Wonder Woman undid her lasso. "Alright I was trying to gentle with you," Her eyes grew hungry for the pleasure of winning this fight. She threw her lasso, but Black Bat dodged the loop and performed a back flip onto the pavement.

The teen grabbed the end of the rope and used it to her advantage. She charged and roped Diana's legs with it as her body slid under the Amazon and crashed into a pile of trash, buying her enough time to rub her bruised arm.

Diana unraveled the rope and turned around. "You're good." She declared feeling impressed by the teens determination and fighting skills. "But you're out matched." She struck with a hard blow to the chest sending Black Bat crashing into the wall. To her surprise, the teen arose with her fists ready to strike.

The Amazon jumped and roundhouse kicked her opponent, knocking her off her feet.

"Enough!" A gloomy dark shadow covered her own. Wonder Woman lifted her chin and glimpsed at Batman perched on the rooftop looking down at the younger masked vigilante.

"Black Bat. Stand down!" His gravely voice commanded. "Wonder Woman is not a threat."

Black Bat nodded at his command and backed away from Diana while holding her wounded arm. Batman dropped down to the middle of the fray and faced the young teen. "Wonder Woman is a member of the Justice League. I have business with her. Alone." He growled authoritatively.

Black Bat gave a menacing stare at Diana and then met the cold ginger hazel eyes of Batman. She unhooked a grappling hook from her belt and fired it to the ledge of the roof - shooting up into the air. She vanished leaving Batman with Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman looked at Batman first with a small smile before she became serious.

"Care to explain who that was?" Diana offered with confusion in her eyes.

"A protege of mine. Batgirl. She prefers to be called Black Bat." He replied standing several feet from her with an edgy voice. "She is young and has much to learn before engaging into street combat."

"Did she deceive me by not using her voice?" Diana questioned.

Batman issued a displeased expression. "No. She is mute." He answered with bitterness and remorse in his voice.

Diana looked in the direction where Black Bat had taken off.

"Poor girl." She replied softly, feeling compassion for the teen.

Under the cowl, Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Her father trained her. The disability is the result of a side effect. She was raised to learn body language rather than proper speech. I am teaching her how to increase the verbal skills that her brain is lacking. She is improving." He was direct with his raspy words as his lips curled. "Tonight she refused to obey the orders of which I instructed."

"That young warrior is one of the best young fighters I have ever engaged into combat with." She appraised.

"Do not underestimate her, Wonder Woman." He countered. "She may only be in her teen years but inside that body is a raging warrior that has the skill of a whole line of champions, fighters and teachers of the ancient martial arts."

Diana felt amazed with Batman's compassion towards the young teen.

"How did you encounter this young warrior?"

Batman shrugged.

"It's a long story. Not worth telling at the moment." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "This is the address of where you will meet me at midnight. Don't be late." He instructed with his gruff tone that wished there to be tardiness.

Diana narrowed her eyes down at the paper. "Gotham reservoir?" She questioned lifting her head only to find that he had been swallowed up by the shadows that surrounded the alley.

"Midnight."

* * *

Ten minutes later...

On top of a rooftop of a Gotham skyscraper, Black Bat stood unmasked - revealing the face of a dark haired Asian teen named Cassandra Cain Wayne. Her eyes were burning for new challenges that the city had to offer.

"I warned you about taking streets." Batman stood behind her with his piercing eyes gazing at the saddened features that she was revealing. "You were taught to obey rules."

She shrugged as she heard the disappointment in his voice.

"Turn around and face me, Cassandra."

Cassie rolled her eyes and slowly turned around. She disliked being called her full name. In some little way that she expressed without speaking she preferred to be called "Cassie."

Her eyes met his ginger hazel eyes as the orange tinged glow of the street lights below them captured in the blackness of their costumes. Her lips tightened with rage pumping through the veins of her body. She opened her mouth and tried to speak forcefully.

"You thought you had it under control. This in not a game Cassandra. Diana is not an average street thug that you can just throw around. She is a meta-human with high levels of combat training. She could have killed you if she were forced to. I saved your life tonight. In return I need you to remember your training. You are clearly not ready to engage in combat in the field without my aide." His voice was harsh. "I can't be worrying about you when we are in the field in combat against the enemy."

Batman's jaw clenched as he looked away towards the city.

Cassie stared at him deeply.

She felt conflicted for keeping the man that took her in as an adopted daughter at the age eight when her father was murdered and mother disappeared, leaving no trace of her whereabouts. She had spent her childhood nights searching the streets for answers.

Now that she was thirteen and attending a private high school that Bruce Wayne had funded for her expenses, she was capable of doing things solo without his consent. It had been months since she stepped foot in Wayne Manor.

Granted that her living quarters was Bruce's Gotham high rise apartment penthouse.

"I am leaving on an important mission with Wonder Woman tonight."

She clenched her jaw.

"I need you to take care of a few things while I am gone."

Cassie was considering this. She nodded as fire combusted into her chest knowing that she would be given a task that he has assigned for her without any hesitation in his voice.

"Alfred will be your aide if you need help. The bunker is yours to operate." He opened a compartment in his belt and handed her the key to the train yard bunker that he used when the cave wasn't operational. "I need to know if I can trust you with this responsibility, Cassandra?" He looked at her with honest eyes as his glove hand firmly grasped her shoulder.

Cassie nodded and pointed her thumb to her chest that had the yellow rimmed bat logo in the center.

A police chopper swept past, searching with it's blinding searchlight. Batman turned to look it for a moment. He turned backed slowly as the light faded. "Cass-"

She was gone.

* * *

Lucius Fox was bounding up the stairwell of Wayne Tower, dressed in his overcoat with a cup of coffee in his hand. He emerged out of the door. The windchill of the updraft nipped at his cheeks.

Batman was uncovering the Wayne Enterprise Defense Department project the W-X12 aka the Batwing as the shafts of moonlight gleamed on the black coated steel.

"Remind me again why I refused to take a vacation?" Fox said, taking a sip of coffee.

Batman smirked. "Because you always say that the time you will relax is when you're dead." He answered, folding up the tarp.

Fox stared at his creation with beaming eyes as his hand touched the sleek metal.

"There have been improvements on the flight capabilities."

He looked at the very long wings that jutted out past the head of the stealth aerial vehicle giving it an appearance of a stylized bat. It was designed to reduce radar detection and infrared during extreme weather conditions. It also was created to be a valuable role in air combat.

Batman opened the cockpit - marveling at the controls and the interface. He ran a hand over his seat then turned his head and looked at the seat behind him where Diana would be sitting tightly while they would be flying to her island.

"Be gentle with her," Fox urged thinking about all the other projects his employer scrapped.

"I'll try, Lucius."

Fox exhaled a sigh. "Safe journey, Mister Wayne."

Batman nodded as he strapped himself in and started the engines. The canopy hissed shut on top of him. Fox backed away as the thundering engine turned on and the Batwing ascended from the roof and flew out into the city.

"Good luck, Mister Wayne." He muttered.

* * *

The smell of murky water and diesel had covered the air. Diana, dressed in her armor, stood on the cement near a stream of litter filled water. Her senses spiked at the sound of footsteps.

"Wonder Woman," A rough raspy voice blared from the shadows. She turned around and saw Batman near the draining pipe with his long black cape billowing in the wind behind him. "Ready for take off?" He growled.

A few minutes later both of them were walking down under the cement overpass bridge. Diana's eyes widened at the sight of the Batwing. The canopy hissed opened revealing various forms of controls, instruments and a pilot's seat. Batman paused and turned to face her.

"I will need you to tell me what direction that we're heading too once we're airborne."

Diana nodded. "I thank you for helping me, Batman." She said with a warm smile.

Batman stood silently as he gazed at her radiant features before he nodded blankly and gestured to the seats.

"Let's get going." He growled, gesturing her to slide inside the cockpit.

"Ladies first." He murmured to himself.

Diana paused as her sharp hearing picked up the different rich tone in his voice. It sounded so familiar. She slid inside and sat in the back. Batman climbed up the wing and sat inside the pilot's seat. He flicked at the engine. Diana covered her ears as a booming roar shook her body. She could not even feel her heart beat.

"Relax and enjoy the ride." Batman assured as the cockpit closed.

Diana flinched as the aerial vehicle roared into the night sky - flying over Gotham Bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

After the Batwing touched on the distant shore of an island near Crete, the canopy hissed opened and Diana jumped out. Her heels touched the sand of the shoreline. "I just need to stretch my legs." She began rotating her neck and arms, loosening her muscles.

Batman stepped down after her. "Stay near the Batwing." He ordered.

Diana shrugged at him. "I know how to defend myself, Batman." She scoffed with her Amazon pride. Her hand loosely touched the lasso that was hanging from her waist in a hip. "Maybe you're the one that needs protection." She teased.

His jaw tightened. "No thanks," He muttered sarcastically as he moved further from the aerial vehicle, trying to subdue a leg cramp while his boots kicked the sand.

Diana looked at the back of her team mate with puzzled eyes. She bolted after him and walked beside him. The whole journey here he'd been infuriatingly silent - only speaking to her when he she asked questions of him. His responses had always been short and dismissive, clearly in no mood for a candid conversation.

At first she believed he was locked in his own troubled thoughts that necessitated his silence, and as much as fellow colleague and friend she liked to believe herself to be, she wanted to help him in whatever way she could.

"Are you always silent?" She finally asked, urging to hear an answer. "If you want to talk to me. I will listen." She offered.

Diana crossed her arms, bracers were reflecting in the moonlight. She was again met with silence. By now she'd grown annoyed at his evasive actions. "Let me guess no friendly conversations for the Batman. It might cut into your evening brooding time." She poked at him.

Batman audibly sighed. "We should be focused on the mission, Wonder Woman." He rasped, keeping his back turned as he moved away. "Not common topics, that civilians discuss. I hear enough of that in Gotham."

Diana felt a bit standoffish by the gruff tone that he produced. He kept his emotions heavily guarded, as if there was a wall surrounding him. She had to be straight forward with the conflicting thoughts that were surging through her mind.

Although she had gotten the answers from Clark Kent and Lois Lane about the dashing idiotic billionaire Bruce Wayne, it wasn't enough to convince her that he was genuine. That name was edging on her sleek moist ruby lips.

"What do you think of Bruce Wayne?" She boldly questioned.

Batman cringed as she could hear a low growling mumble under his breath. "Damn..." He mumbled.

"Well, I'm waiting?" Diana urged.

He turned and faced Diana, his lips were curled, making his upper lip more pronounced. Inside his mind, he was contemplating a tactic that would give the princess a misleading impression about the sharp featured billionaire under the graphite cowl.

"Bruce Wayne," He rasped in a bleary tone. "Is a dull womanizing brat that only gets what he wants by signing his name on personal checks." His eyes shone under the slits of the cowl, showing a line of flesh under the darkness of the slit.

Diana was surprised by the harshness of his tone regarding the billionaire playboy.

"How can you judge him?" Diana said in defense. "Do you even know him?"

"I know more than you think." He answered.

Inside, Bruce was antsy and agitated. His friends and even Alfred seemed to be pushing him into a certain tight corner. He had too many issues and concerns to contend with in his life at the moment to think about a personal relationship. The fact that Arkham had a revolving door that released the debased psychopaths at every chance wasn't making it easier on his mission to preserve justice.

The main reason why he wouldn't allow anyone to enter his heart was because he lost many good people that inspired him to feel worthwhile along the way of his crusade. Some would think that he had no heart by the actions he displayed. A stone cold heart. The truth was under the fierce exterior, Bruce cared more about his fellow man than anyone in Gotham.

He focused his attention back to the princess as she continued.

"My mother warned me about the deceitful hearts of men." She confessed in a short breath. Diana thought back to her dance with Bruce and their interactions. "I still think he's a true gentlemen. From what Lois Lane told me, she thinks so too."

Batman gave a quick eye roll as he was now convinced all his so called friends were against him here. "Don't believe everything that reporter says, Highness. It took her a few years to discover that the Boy Scout and Kent were the same person. Even I find that hard to believe."

He looked at her with a firm glare. "Wayne isn't worth your time princess."

Diana fumed at him with equal glare. "You're jealous," she pointed her finger at him. "Jealous because Bruce is something that you're not. He's not a cold insensitive..." she was searched in her mind for the right word to describe him. "Gargoyle. That is what you are, Batman. Stone cold to feeling."

Batman stared at her blankly. "Thanks for the comment, Highness. I've been called worse."

The corner of his mouth curved. "My turn..." He was forming an argument with her, seeing just how far she would go in defending a man she hardly knew. Clashing words and emotions. "You're a..." He bit his tongue. "Never mind. Call me what you want. I don't care."

Diana's sea water blue eyes filled with fury. "Χοίρος," She snarled in Greek.

Batman translated that. "Is that the best you can come up with? I thought Amazons were infused with the knowledge of the gods." He rasped in a sour tone, provoking her further. "Enough talking about the billionaire." He said dismissively.

"I can talk about Bruce, all I want!" She coaxed.

"Fine. I'm not listening!" He turned away from her. "Arrogant royal pain in the neck." He retorted under his breath.

Diana's advanced hearing picked it up. "What did you call me?" She demanded as she approached his back.

Batman paused within his words and his steps. The man under the cowl knew that he had made a big mistake. He groaned loudly to voice his annoyance. "And you call yourself a princess..."

"How dare you?!" Diana lunged at him. She swung a fist that nearly collided with his head. Batman caught her fist and kicked her in the shin. She twisted his arm, making him crash into the sand with her boot nearly touching the side of his chin.

He flipped her into the air. Diving at her trying to pin her down. Diana reeled herself up, thrusting her body and angling her feet. She flipped backwards and removed her lasso. "You're good Batman." She said, swinging her lasso.

Batman was breathing heavy... angry.

"You've let your anger get the best of you. That is your weakness." She teased him with him words not too dissimilar to the ones he told her when they had first sparred with each other months ago.

The irony of it wasn't lost on Batman. "You don't know what my anger is!" He growled.

"I know that it will destroy you."

"I've had training. I know how to control!" He yelled, gritting his teeth as they circled each other in their fighting poses.

"Then why are you fighting with me?" She retaliated.

Batman halted... breathing slowly... he became calmer. Despite that fact he hadn't physically initiated this fight, he knew she had a point. He was the Batman. The Batman wouldn't let his anger get the better of him. It wasn't just anger towards her that had been untwisted, it was over a week of pent-up frustration that he now felt guilty for taking out on her.

Somehow though, she didn't seem to back down at all towards this side of him aside from her own frustration towards his behavior.

"We need to regain our trust, Batman." She swung her lasso and entrapped it around his body - his arms were crossed at his chest. "Yield." She demanded.

He stared at her. "Enough..." He growled with a less harsher tone. "Untie me!"

Not until you apologize to me." She said with a hint of amusement in her expression and a smirk towards him.

"Fine. Forgive me..." He lips blared in concession.

Diana nodded and released the lasso that bounded him. "You are forgiven."

Batman arose and dusted off the sand that covered his armor. For a long moment they stand and stare at each other fiercely. Long and hard. Batman found it a bit surprising that she didn't seem at all fazed or put off by his anger and not so gentlemen-like behavior just now. If anything, she looked... determined... unrelenting.

He lowered his stare from her and moved to the Batwing. He opened the canopy to the cockpit and pulled out a duffel bag. "Are you thirsty?" He asked with a calm tone.

Diana nodded. "A peace offering," she thought.

She contemplated their discussion before they came to blows.

"How to you know so much about, Bruce Wayne?" Diana asked as Batman reached into his duffel bag and handed her a bottle of water. He was baffled by her curiosity, but now unsurprised that she wouldn't deter from the subject. "Did you save his life once?"

He turned and looked deeply into her sea water eyes as the moonlight captured his pupils, making them appear to be more dazzling than what Diana had seen before.

She had never gotten this close in contact to the Dark Knight before aside from their sparring matches. The warmth that his body was producing entered the very flawless flesh of her chest underneath the red and gold armor of Athena.

Both of them stood motionless for a full moment, studying each other. She looked at the piercing iris' of his eyes that were intense with emotion she had never inspected in a mortal man before. They were sharp like flaming daggers and focused like a Greek warrior of the past battles that the muses still sung.

Under the cowl, Bruce wanted to steer her off but he found himself entranced by her radiance that beamed like starlight. It was like he was meeting her for the first time. The real princess that he had closed himself toward.

He was lost within reason and thought. "I can't open myself to her... Not yet." His mind raced with uncertain questions.

Diana looked at the ocean waters smacking against the rocks behind the Dark Knight as his cape billowed in the wind.

"Are we did with this staring contest?" He finally spoke, shifting his eyes away from her .

"Sorry..." Diana answered, slightly flushed.

"To answer your question - I saved Bruce Wayne. Years back. He was falling, destined to become just another memory in the hearts and minds of Gotham. I took his hand and lifted him from the darkness to he was heading into." Batman's voice became faint. "After that day, I became his... powerful friend." He said after a moment of contemplating an appropriate term.

Diana climbed up the sharpened rock and mounted herself down as Batman lifted his head and looked at the thousands of stars in the dark blue tinged sky.

"I guess he owes a lot to you."

"He never has to say thank you." Batman replied in a somber voice.

"You speak like a true warrior, Batman. Wise and compassionate."

Batman moved to one of the rocks and leaned down on his knee. "People in Gotham think other wise, Wonder Woman."

"Diana." She blared out in a truthful tone. "I prefer to be called Diana, among my friends."

He turned and looked at her. "I don't have the luxury of friends, Diana. Not when there are so many nights that just never end. So many lives that I have to defend in my city."

Diana frowned at him. "You speak about your life like it is a curse that you have been enchanted with."

"Maybe it is, Diana." His head was down cast.

"And your protege, Batgirl? She's your friend?"

He shrugged his armor plated shoulders. "Not really. Just a someone that helps every once an a while. I do make sure that her needs are taken care of."

"So she is like a little sister, to you?"

"What? No." He growled deeply. "I'm sort of her guardian. That's all."

Diana jumped down from the rock and moved closer to him. "Clark told me, a lot about you Batman."

"Whatever," He stated, not caring.

"That a terrible wrong was done to you. The mask you wear conceals the pain."

Batman felt his earlier anger beginning to resurface. Just how much had Kent and Lane told her? He wondered. "That doesn't sound like something, the Boy Scout would say." He couldn't believe Clark would have divulged that much about him towards her.

Diana placed her hand softly on his shoulder. "The pain that you keep locked within, makes you strong doesn't it?"

Feeling her hand on his shoulder. Very soft and reassuring somehow diminished his anger. "Diana..."

She moved her hand onto the sleek edge of his cowl. She gazed at the pouty lips that were formed and the round pronounced chin. She was curious of what he looked like under the dark mask. Flesh toned with normal peach and light hue of caramel cream, indents on his lips. He didn't look disfigured nor hideous.

She wondered what his features were underneath. What they looked like. What form of nose did he have and the shape of his eyes.

The intent of her stare and the warmness of her touch and caused Batman's heart to race in his chest. Any louder, he felt her enhanced hearing would pick it up. His gloved hand touched hers and pulled it away gently. "You should get some rest. I will keep watch."

Diana nodded and averted her stare from his luring features.

He unclipped his cape and placed it in her hands.

"What's this?" She asked, shocked by his kindly gestured.

"It'll be cold tonight."

"So there is a man underneath the mantle of the bat," She said with a hint of a smile as she wrapped the cape around herself and moved towards the Batwing, humming a catchy tune that her mind collected from various forms of music that she listened to in Man's World.

Batman watched her pace to the Batwing. Underneath his mask, Bruce cocked an eyebrow and gave a narrow faint nod.

"Goodnight, Diana."

He hiked to the rock and bent his body into a crouching position. His eyes looked out at the calm waters. He took in a quick glance at Diana to make sure she was safe and covered with the cape then continued his surveillance.

* * *

Batman removed the cowl off his head to reveal the deep cutting face of Bruce Wayne. He knelt down, cupping the light warm sea water into the palm of his hands. He splashed the water on his flushed feverish face and loosened up his jaw.

Quickly he felt the rush of cool wind grazing his razor-sharp pointed cheek bones. His gaze moved to where Diana was sitting in the cockpit of the Wayne Enterprises' prototype that he had yet to dent.

Something caught his attention in the distance. He arose, back tense and shoulders hunched. Boots stalked the rocks as he moved closer to the row of seaweed and shells.

With sharp vision, his eyes glanced at the heat lightning flashing in the clouds. Colors mixed with ashen cloud cover. "Storm's coming..." His voice grinned with raze, thinking about Gotham City and wondering if Cassie was doing what he instructed.

Inside the pilot's seat of the cockpit, Diana was beginning to stir.

Bruce reacted in haste, pulling on the cowl and bolting back to his position on the rock. He perched his boots on the edge. His armor became deep rich blues as the night sky reflect against the Kevlar.

Diana awoke in a deep sweat, she was panting in her breaths.

She sat up and gazed at the looming shadow of the Dark Knight. His head hung down and gloved hand rested on his knee.

With out any thought, she jumped out and walked over to him, cape wrapped in her hands.

"Shouldn't you be asleep," Batman asked, feeling her warm presence. "Morning comes early."

"Why aren't you resting?"

"I rest when my body needs it."

Diana looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Simple. I live the nocturnal life. Up all night. Dead to the day."

"I see..."

She handed him back the cape. "I think you'll be needing this back."

He shook his head. "No. Use it for tonight. My armor absorbs body heat." His lips widened. "Go back to sleep."

All Diana could see was the reflected light in his pupils. Everything else was darkness.

"At least try to rest. Your body needs its strength." She reasoned.

"Thanks for the advice." He shifted his body and looked onward.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The warmth of the sunlight shone across her body as Diana opened her eyes and gazed at the bright rays reflecting in the calm waves. She lifted herself and scoured the area. "Batman?" She called out, seeing that the elusive Dark Knight had vanished.

"Relax, Diana," She thought. "He can take care of himself." She brushed the thick strands of raven hair off her forehead and climbed out of the Batwing.

Batman appeared with his arms tucking melons. He moved forward.

Diana turned and smiled at him. "Good morning, Batman."

He paused and tossed her a melon saying. "Eat up, princess." His scallop blade sliced the hard green shell fruit. "We move out after breakfast."

Diana narrowed her eyes on the fruit. "I think I should tell you about the laws of Themyscira..."

"No men are allowed on the island." He answered sucking juice off the fruit. "I've done research."

"My mother will not approve of you accompanying me on this mission. She will place you under arrest by Amazonian justice. Are you prepared for that?" She asked, feeling concerned for him.

He nodded. "I've survived worse."

Diana noticed that the makeup under the slits of the cowl were smearing, revealing a flesh tone.

Batman nodded at the fruit in her hands. "Finish it, princess. We've got a long away ahead of us."

Diana lifted her head and looked steadily into his eyes. "I do not want you to be harmed by my sisters... they are trained to kill." She whispered harshly. "Or worse?"

Batman bit into the last piece of melon.

"Let get this over with." He threw the remaining piece on the ground.

* * *

Inside a fortress beyond the shores of the Greek islands that surrounded the inhabited grounds of a rocky peaked island, the Circle of Four - rogue Amazons and the betrayers of the Hippolyta - sat around a stone table with a dragon carved into the stone.

Alkyone, the leader of her three sisters, raised a goblet of wine. Her steel eyes looked directly at her sharp sword. "My sisters," she began, "our time of reckoning is drawing near. Soon the blood of the dragon will be spilled on the tips of our blades."

Myro, the cunning warrior who was said to have a 'spirit of a wolf 'raging within her veins, nodded. "The soul of the princess will be restored into it's proper vessel. The curse on the sisterhood will be lifted." She jammed her dagger into the stone. "We shall be free once the Princess of Amazons is sent to the hallow depths of the underworld."

"The child has the blessing from the gods. She will not be easy to destroy with blades and arrows." Charis, the loyal twin sister of Alkyone, suggested. "A warrior's weakness is her heart."

Alkyone agreed. "Phiionmena, my sister, what news have your spies brought us from the outside world of mankind?"

"The princess is not alone. She has aide. A mortal man dressed in metallic armor who wears a mask to conceal his mortal-self."

"What is the mortal's name?" Alkyone asked, lips forming into a sneer.

"He goes by the name... Batman."

"A mortal that dresses up as a bat." Charis laughed.

"My spy in Gotham said that he is Protector of Gotham City. His home. He fights with raw power and endurance."

Alkyone leaned her head forward and clasped her hands together. "I have a new tactic for the princess's demise, my sisters of the blade."

"What are you proposing to do, sister?" Myro asked with blazing eyes.

"Simple. We make the bat vanish."

"What shall be his fate?"

Alkyone took her blade and sliced a small cut on her palm and bled it on the stone.

"I think we'll leave that up to a certain friend of ours to decide."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The mid-afternoon sunlight reflected off the calm waves of the shoreline as Diana beheld the white sands beneath her eyes. The splendor of her home world.

Lush colors of deep greens and pearl white carved pillars surrounded the archway of the entrance passage to Themyscira. The island that was protected by an invisible shield from mortal eyes created by her patron goddess Athena as protection from corruption of humankind. The impure hearts that ravaged the cites of the mortal world.

Batman looked out at the cockpit window, eyes blinking as he felt the camouflage makeup he wore underneath beginning to drip due to the heat his body was producing from spending almost forty-four hours concealed inside this Kevlar body suit. The constricting cowl was making his head pound with a splitting headache. He never released a complaint.

"This is your home," he said silently, narrowing his gaze down at the white shores.

Diana was looking at the back of his head. "The gods shelter our needs. They watch over us," she answered.

"You depend on your gods for everything?" he rasped in a low monotone.

"My mother is a servant for the gods and the protector of the gateway to pit of lost souls." She felt a cold chill run down her back as her lips spoke those words. "She is a humble priestess to every command they bestow."

Under the cowl, Bruce inwardly rolled his eyes. "It appears that your system is formed in a straight line."

She raised a brow. "System?" Confusion had struck her mind. "What do you mean?"

Batman paused for a brief moment. "In Gotham the criminal justice system consists of three main parts: Legislative which creates the laws, adjudication which are the courts, corrections, the jails and police forces. They all operate under the rule of law that maintains justice in society. Without those three principles, a city can become broken with misconduct." He curled his lips. "Do you know what true justice means?" He asked in less gravely tone.

"My mother taught me of the goddess of spirit, mortal order and fair judgement. She had ruled over mortal justice with her mother Themis - the goddess of divine order. Her opposite was Adikia or injustice. If that is what you are asking?"

"Well I didn't want a history lesson." He snapped, using a scratchy voice from the lack of water that his body was suffering. His mouth was becoming desert dry.

"Sorry if I bored you," Diana spoke in a teasing manner with a slight smile.

Batman turned his head slowly looking over his shoulder at her.

* * *

Moments after...

The Batwing landed on the shore near a far rocky wall with jagged boulders forming a straight line. Pieces of steel from past battles laid in the sand. Fatal reminders of what was lost during the bloodbath the Amazons endured to preserve their freedom.

The canopy hiss opened. "I'll see if the area is clear," she affirmed, stepping out of the cockpit and smacking her red heels into the white sand. Her piercing blue eyes surveyed the area. Every point of the direction knowing that her sisters were positioned in the shadows waiting to strike.

Batman stepped down after her. "I don't need protection, princess." He rasped, stepping past her.

He was stopped by a firm hand grasping his plated shoulder. Diana whipped him back to face her, intense hazel eyes to calm blue. "What?" he grunted.

"Listen to me. You're are in my territory now, Batman. This is not the streets of Gotham. My sisters will kill you like a marked animal for sport. You must stay with me at all times."

Batman glared angrily at her, his eyes burned under the cowl slits with defiance equally met by Diana's unrelenting stare. A tense silence followed before Batman released a growling, "Have it your way... Princess." Putting emphasis on her title.

Diana smirked infuriatingly, showing every inch her royal upbringing. Batman inwardly growled. Oh she was enjoying this. Having him follow.

"Remember, stay close to me." She gestured for him to follow.

Batman begrudgingly conceded as they stepped out of the cover of the Bat and into the open beach. They'd taken no further than two steps when a spear whizzed past Batman's head and collided with side of his transport.

"Halt sisters! It is I - Diana, your Princess!" She yelled into the air.

Batman looked down at the spear near his boots. It was sharp and well crafted and if he had moved any faster he hazarded his head would've been impaled if the graphite cowl didn't hold. He watched as Diana stepped forward, arms held up in a show of peace and caution.

A group of well built women of different races stepped into the clearing. Some wore white chitons and others - ceremonial armor and sparring outfits. Amazons. They all held spears, swords and armed bows. "Maybe letting her lead wasn't the worst idea." Batman thought to himself.

"Looks like the Amazonian's legendary hospitality is everything its been cracked up to be."

Diana shook her head. "I warned you didn't I? Now remain silent and let me do all the talking!" She retorted as she stepped forward.

Batman cautiously let a hand reach for a compartment at his utility belt as the Amazons drew closer towards he and Diana, weapons still held in front of them. While some of them bore pleasant looks towards the sight of their princess having returned home, many of them set wrathful eyes on the dark shape standing behind her which was too large and proportioned to be a female.

"Stand down sisters! Diana has returned home!" A familiar voice called out.

Batman immediately recognized the one at the front of the pack being the redhead he had encountered in Gotham. Artemis. The Amazon approached Diana and sent him a poisonous glare over the princess' shoulder. Batman stared impassively her. Undeterred. The red headed Amazon fixed Diana with a small smile.

"It is good to see you, Diana. Your mother and sister will be pleased to have you home." She and Diana clasp each others arms in a form sisterhood.

Diana nodded. "It is good to see you too, Artemis. Its been too long."

Artemis' smile turned dry as she glared over Diana's shoulder. "What is HE doing here, Diana?! Unless he yearns for death, he should not be here!" She pointed over her shoulder at Batman, who having had enough of standing idly by, stepped forward to stand beside Diana.

Once he came into view, he found over two dozen sharp weapons pointed in his direction. He stopped beside a nervous Diana who looked between him and her sisters with uncertainty.

"What in Hera?! What is that?!"

"Its a demon!"

The voices of the angry and bewildered Amazon warriors rang out among the group.

"Stop!" Diana yelled, stepping in front of Batman before they could attack. The Amazons looked at their princess with confusion as she held up a commanding hand towards them.

"What are you doing, Princess?" Batman asked.

"Trying to save your head!" She hissed over her shoulder.

Batman wanted to retort his claim towards needing no protection to her. But he knew if he tried anything it wouldn't be just himself he'd be putting at risk here.

Diana looked at Artemis, her hand still held up towards her sisters. "Artemis, its urgent that we speak with my mother. The Batman is here to help."

Artemis shook her head. "You should not have brought him here. I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Any other ideas?" Batman spoke from beside the princess.

Before Diana could reply, they're alerted by the sounds of approaching horses along with a voice calling her name.

"Diana?!" The princess' expression fell to one of immense joy as she caught sight of the youthful young woman racing towards her on foot, pushing her way through the group of armed Amazons.

Batman watched with piqued interest as Diana and the younger woman collided in a warm embrace.

"Donna! Its so good to see you!" The two part and hold each others arms.

"I've missed you sister! I'm so glad you're-" Donna's teal blue eyes went large with horror that soon turned to disbelief at the sight of the dark and looming shape standing just next to her sister. So overcome was she with joy at having her older sister home that she had ignored all her surroundings in her haste to reach her. "What-What is that creature?!" She yelled, pointing a finger at Batman who just stared at her silently.

"Diana, who is that?" Donna asked uneasily. "He's a servant to Hades."

"A friend Donna. Have no fear, he will not harm you." Diana reassured. "He is a mortal from Man's World."

She regarded the 6 foot tall mortal cloaked - with the aphotic colors of Tartarus - with a guarded gaze. Sharp edged horns and a long cape that looked like the wings of a bat rested on his shapely armor torso. Her teal blue eyes scrutinized his features, mainly focusing on the inviting curved lips and the indents at the corners of his mouth.

This was the first time she beheld a mortal man.

* * *

Inside, the young Amazon princess was trying to match the rest of his face with those lips. Her main focal point of interest was his almond shaped eyes concealed with blank inky substance almost tar like. His eyes narrowed when he blinked showing an arrangement of colors - soft ginger, evergreen and a tiny hint of silver around his pupils.

Her top row teeth dug into her bottom lip as she questioned. "Why do I sense that he will not harm my sisters? Why did he arrive with Diana?"

Batman turned his gaze from the two sisters and watched as a number of riders were storming their way from the road beyond the beach. He also surveyed the number of hostile Amazons in front of him. Few among them wore looks of fear and unease while the rest looked malicious and angry. If Diana couldn't quell this storm, his mind ran through favorable contingencies that would at least buy him some time for her to talk to her mother so the both of them could leave.

"Princess, he must go!" Artemis interjected vehemently as she could see the pack of riders approaching. The Queen's Guard.

Diana turned to Batman who shook his head. "Not happening."

Diana scowled at him. "You will be executed if not thrown into a dungeon! Just let me speak with my mother while you keep The Bat hovering above the island. I'll return once we're done." She reasoned.

Batman gave no response but stared at her unfazed. Diana shrugged. "You stubborn man!"

Batman answered with that infuriating smirk that issued challenge.

Diana looked through the slits of the cowl with concerned eyes as she noticed that the dark shade of makeup that he wore underneath was fading, showing more flesh - making the forest green of his irises appear to be brighter as the sunlight was captured in his pupils. They looked familiar.

"Batman, you must understand that my sisters are trained to kill. It is the lively hood here. To them you're a prize for the hunt. They will use any means of force when necessary to take you down."

Under the slits Bruce inwardly rolled his eyes. "I know how to fight trained killers, princess." He protested. "I'll just have to fight harder. I've always had too."

"Amazons!" An authoritarian voice enjoined as the blinding radiance of a golden crown captured the sunlight. "Stand down!."

A hand lifted to the army of immortal warriors as Batman turned his heated gaze at a tall raven haired woman dressed in a white gown with cluster jewels covering her graceful neck. A long golden staff with a sphere on the top was firmly grasped in her hand as she ambled closer. She appeared to be god-like to her soldiers. There was no weakness in her steel blue eyes, nor any sign of tenderness. Her face was stern and her lips straight as she hasted towards Diana.

"Mother," Diana beamed.

Hippolya turned her gaze onto Batman and became alert. "What is this?!" She snarled. The Queen's Guard drew their weapons and pointed at Batman. There was an edge in her voice. He stood beneath her scornful glare as her eyes darkened into a protective stare as if she was looking underneath the Kevlar into his very soul.

"Demon! A servant of Hades!" Phillipus cried.

Diana held up her hands in protest. "No! Batman is no demon!" The Amazons slowly lowered their weapons. "He is a man." Diana breathed. The Amazons raised their weapons back up quickly - angrily.

"Not helping, Princess." Batman cut in coolly.

Diana felt momentarily sheepish for her poor choice of words.

Hippolyta narrowed her eyes down at them. "Explain why there is mortal man standing before me. Did you capture him?" She spoke with a heavy Greek accent but also a mixture of unknown dialects. Words were clear and direct.

Diana gulped down. "Mother, Batman is a respected member of the Justice League. He will mean you and our sisters no harm." She looked at her mother earnestly. "Please mother, he is a friend of mine." She swallowed those words hoping to reason with her hot blooded mother knowing that she had broken the most sacred decree.

"You brought a mortal man to our island..." Her lips parted. "Diana, do you not know the penalty for this crime you have wrongly committed."

Bruce instantly lifted an eyebrow under the graphite cowl.

"We must speak with you privately mother, the matter is urgent." She entreated.

Hippolyta glanced looked from her daughter then towards the dark imposing figure. The Queen's Guard looked between their queen and Batman readily for her command. The Queen shook her head. "If you wish to speak with me daughter, I will hear you. But Themyscira will not tolerate male intruders - regardless of their affiliation."

Diana looked at her mother in fear. Hippolyta turned to Phillipus. "See justice is delivered to this beast." She gestured to Batman who narrowed his eyes at the Queen." I must have an audience with the gods." Hippolyta turned her white mare and galloped back towards the palace.

"Mother, no!" Diana called out.

The Amazons started towards Batman but Diana stood firmly in front of him, ready to defend her friend and partner against her own sisters if need be. Donna looked at sister fearfully. "Diana, don't!"

"Listen to your sister, princess." Batman rasped from behind her. The huskiness in his tone sent a chill down her spine.

"I'll hold them off. You get to The Bat and take off." She whispered to him over her shoulder.

"No..." He responded.

The Amazons drew closer however some were uneasy since Diana still stood in front of them defiantly.

"Stand aside, Princess! The Queen has spoken!" Phillipus demanded.

Diana stood her ground while Batman eyed the forests not too far from their position. Donna, seeing her sister wasn't going to concede, did the only thing her heart would allow her to do. She moved forward and stood beside her in front of Batman.

"Donna, what are you doing?" Diana felt suddenly more fearful.

"Not letting you face this punishment alone, sister." The younger Amazon replied determinedly.

Batman felt conflicted suddenly. Artemis stood uneasily to the side, neither moving to help Diana nor attack her and Batman. Diana looked at her sister with a proud smile before she looked back over her shoulder at Batman. "Please, just go Batman."

"Last warning sister, stand aside or we shall engage you and send this beast to Hades." Phillipus threatened.

Batman suddenly felt angry and defiant. He stepped close to Diana and circled his arms about her waist from behind. Diana froze, her heart hammering against her chest wildly as Batman whispered near her ear. "This is my problem. Just do what you have to do." He slowly moved with Diana in his arms, in one hand he held a gold metal bat projectile up near her shoulder. The other Amazons looked at him with blazed fury.

"What-What are you doing?" Diana managed to breathe out of frustration.

"Unhand the princess you swine!" One of the Amazons, Adonia, yelled.

"I will have your head on a spike!" They yelled.

"We'll see." He growled as he released Diana and threw down a round smoke bomb. The area exploded in a boom of thick grey smoke. Coughs and Greek curses could be heard and using the distraction, Batman dashed for the forests.

* * *

Once the smoke cleared, the commander of the Queen's Guard, Phillipus, and the other Amazons looked about angrily once they realized what had happened.

"Where did he go?!" Another Amazon, Eos, yelled.

Phillipus glared at Diana and Donna reproachfully though they looked just as confused by what happened.

"There! Look!" Adonia yelled.

The Amazons followed her gesture and could see a single set of large boot prints leading towards the forests. Predatory looks came over all the Amazons as they realized where the Batman had run to.

"Rejoice sisters! Tonight we have a hunt!" Phillipus yelled jubilantly.

The other Amazons cheered wildly.

"His head is mine!" Gia, an Amazon with auburn hair with forest green eyes yelled, twirling her spear.

"Not if I find him first!" Khloe, an Amazon with short hair and raven colored eyes retorted.

"Show him no quarter sisters! Attack!" Phillipus yelled. The Amazons roared and charged into the forests.

Diana and Donna were left with Artemis. They had watched with trepidation as over two dozen armed Amazons raced into the forests after Batman.

"What now Diana? He won't last long out there!" Donna said worriedly.

"He may yet surprise us, sister. Come. We must confer with mother if we hope to save him."

The Princess pulled her sister to follow but stopped near Artemis. "Artemis, do what you can to help him."

Artemis scoffed. "Why should I? That fool must've known what he was getting himself into."

"Please Artemis... He is my friend." Artemis eyed the princess warily, detecting the shaky tone in her voice at the mention of this man and the blush that came over her when he had held her close to him. It concerned the redheaded Amazon.

Despite her own objections and reservations, Artemis would not deny her friend and sister. "I will do as you ask..." She nodded and turned away from her sister, carrying a spear in her hands. "If he is still alive when I find him." She muttered.

Diana and Donna looked at each other uneasily before they turned and faced towards the lustrous palace.

* * *

Enshrouded within the concealing shadows of the tree, crouched on a broad branch, Batman waited like a temperate panther prepared to strike. His back was arched against the sloping branches that engulfed his presence - legs bent as one knee leaned into the trunk. One gloved hand wrapped around the shredding trunk for support.

His eyes were focused on the sudden movement through the thick grove of emerald colors that surrounded his position. A sound of flapping drove his attention to the top branches only to find a cluster of fruit bats. Sharp wings entwined around their furry plump bodies as a few began to stir with alertness.

Phillipus slashed her sword through the branches. She lifted her chin, gazing at the shadows with a sense that her prey was near. Two more Amazons trailed behind with spears raised above their armored shoulders, red capes billowing in the calm wind as they searched for their prize.

"The demon could not have gotten far. This is unknown territory to him which gives us the advantage." She stated. "The weak parts of his body are the head, arms and side. The armor he wears is not made of metal. I say we stab him in the side. Make the blood pour out of him."

Batman tuned in on the conversation that was forming beneath him. He took a deep exhale as the words of Ras Al Ghul phrased in the depths of his mind. "You have to become more that just a man in the mind of your opponent. You have to become an idea, a terrible thought... a wraith."

He regained his focus into becoming shadowy and insubstantial to the eyes of the Amazons below his position. He breathed in a deep breath and straightened himself - removing two metal shaped projectiles from a compartment of his belt.

"What will the Queen order us to do with the body?" Gia implied.

"His fleshly remains will serve as a reminder to any mortal who dares to cross our shores." The Commander of the Queen's Guard, answered in a furious voice - raising her blade to the levels of the branches. She sniffed the air, detecting the stench of mortal blood flowing through her prey's veins.

"He's here." Coffee colored eyes scanned the area, closing in on the tree that stood directly inches away from her. "When I give the command..."

"Phillipus, stand down. The princess has ordered you to leave the Batman in one piece." The feverish redhead, Artemis, affirmed with a spear steady in her hands. "There is no need for blood being spilled on this ground."

"I only take orders from our Queen. Not the princess. This is for the protection of our homeland. No mortal shall enter our shores. He will perish by my blade for the sinful act he has commit of entering the presence of the Queen. If you care for the protection of the Royal family, Artemis, I suggest you withdraw from this hunt and let us follow our orders." She replied coldly sensing dishonor in the tall Amazon.

"I sense that you have respect for this beast which we hunt. Are you going to betray your kind just to spare a man? Will you aide your fellow sisters in this hunt?"

Artemis paused to a halt. "I stand where I stand, Commander. I will not dishonor the princess' command that she has given to me. This mortal has shown no threat to us."

"Poor judgement." The dark skinned Amazon, Phillipus blared. "Men cannot be spared. He will die on this day. Now stand down and let us continue our hunt."

Artemis made no withdraw. Phillipus sneered at her. "I am surprised with this decision. You of all sisters in this kingdom held the most hatred towards them. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I trust Princess Diana's judgement to this mortal."

"Admirable answer," The commander replied in a hissing tone. "Go to the palace and protect the Queen and her daughters. We will deal with the demon that has bewitched our princess - and you, Artemis."

Artemis stood her ground. "No. I will not let you destroy the Batman."

Batman watched this exchange with astonishment.

Gia sneered. "Disobeying the commander's orders..."

"We should discover the truth before ending his life. Diana said to the Queen that he came with her for a reason. I believe that he is aiding the princess as she faces the threat of the Circle of Four. I went to Man's World when I discovered that the threat was real. I was one that told the Batman about the threat against Diana's life." Her eyes fell. "If you should punish anyone, Commander. I should be me for this crime I have wrongly committed."

Batman narrowed his eyes to Artemis and gave a short nod as he slowly descended to another branch in stealth mode, trying hard to make a sound that would ignite the Amazons to target the tree.

Phillipus was puzzled. "You speak the truth. I will not punish you for those honest words, sister. Batman will not be slain by my blade. He will be a captive and presented before the Queen. Go to palace and beseech the Queen for a trial. There the outcome of his fate will be made." She instructed.

Artemis nodded to the command and vanished within the grove of trees.

Eos and Gia looked at their commander. "The hunt is off? The male lives?"

"Yes. We will not spill his blood. He will become a prisoner." She lifted her chin. "The trees have become his protective allies." She pointed. "Take him down with whatever force is necessary. Do not harm him with your weapons."

Eos nodded. "I will bring him to ground level." She cantered to the tree. Using her daggers, she dug the blades deep into the bark and ascended.

Phillpus looked at Gia. "You stay here. I will remain in the shadows. Once the mortal is down, call out for your sister to throw the net over him."

Gia gestured at the command.

In the shadows above, Batman's eyes flickered like a flamed candle. He prepared himself to drop down as his feet hung over the edge of his support branch. He noticed one of the Amazons climbing the tree adjacent from his position. "Right," he muttered. His hand dropped a projectile to the ground. The object landed at Gia's feet. She looked up with confusion beating in her eyes.

Wham!

Out of nowhere a dark shape descended from the shadows knocking her to the ground. She rolled, grabbing her sword. A gloved hand slapped it from her grip as her eyes became wide. "I am a Amazon. I do not fear a mort..." Mouth opened as her lips quivered. The shape arose from the ground, pointed sharp ears tilted down as the man underneath the dark guise stared into her frightful eyes. She was frozen.

She performed a sweep kick, making him crash to the ground. Quickly she arose, grabbing her sword and pointing it to his throat. "Yield demon."

Batman smirked. "I don't think so," He used his arms for leverage and flipped backwards as she stepped backwards ready to strike him down, teeth bared as she cursed in a Greek accent. He stood up, flashing his arm under the cloak which wrapped around her neck as he yanked her into the shadows of the trees. She squirmed only to feel the flesh of her neck being pinched.

Batman gently settled her unconscious body down and melted into the shadows.

* * *

"Sister," Eos gasped, looking at her down twin. She jumped from her branch and looked at the footprints in the ground. "The demon will pay for this attack." She growled, straightening the net of which her hands firmly grasped.

Her eyes looked forward at the sound of movement. Drawing her blade, she advance closer, net hanging from her arm as she listened. "Come out and face me, servant of Hades. Let me spill the black blood that flows through your veins."

She captured the sunlight's reflection in the blade and shot it back into the shadows, catching glimpses of a cloak figure moving in rapid speed like he was a haunting spirit. He moved from shadow to shadow. She backed away, noticing that her prey had disappeared from her sight. "Where are you, swine!" She screamed. "Face me !" She was getting uneasy from the silence. "Are you still hiding in the shadows?"

There was a whisper in her ear. "No."

Batman was hanging upside down from the wire of his grapple gun, head at the Amazon's shoulder as she turned her turned and saw only blackness engulf her body.

All they could hear was a scream as Batman shot up with her unconscious body in his arms. Carefully he placed her on a branch and dropped down. His boots smacked the ground. "Two down," he mentally said. "Two more to go." He heard footsteps and covered his body armor with the memory cloth. Without any thought he ran into an archway of trees.

A net was waiting for him as he crashed into the thick knotted ropes and rammed his body. He growled in displeasure at the trap that was setup for him.

As the Amazon, Adonia, jumped from a stone pillar and pushed him to the ground, Batman recoiled as the net covered his entire body. The handle of a spear knocked him to ground as he landed on his stomach. He lifted his body up but she drove her foot against his head, making him land on his chest hard. She pinned him down with her own weight and stabbed him in the rib cage with a dagger. "Bleed."

Batman winced. He used the back of his head to bash her hard, knocking her off. Quickly he arose, ripping the net off his body. He stood on his feet and looking around, alert as shadows of curved figures formed around him. He grimaced in agony as blood was pouring from his side. A fist then attacked his upper jaw. He fell back, slamming his body into a stone pillar. He fell to his knees.

Phillipus held her sword to his throat. "You prove to be an admirable opponent for the hunt."

Batman was breathing heavy, trying to suppress the pain. "What now?" His audible voice was shaky and raspy. Sounding like he was chewing rocks as blood dripped from his bottom lip. "Take me to the palace... or just kill me..." His eyes were becoming hazy from the pounding raging in his skull.

She scowled, crouching down. A hand wrapped around his throat as he felt her squeeze. "You will be presented to the Queen in accordance to our laws. There, I pray Hera have mercy on your soul." She rammed a fist into the left side of his jaw, making him spit out crimson as his face dug into the ground. "Take this worthless mortal to the palace. Let the Fates decide whether he prevails this day." She ordered to the two Amazons.

They grabbed Batman by the arms and dragged him into the direction of the palace steps. He fell into an unconscious state, head dropped as his arms felt the firmness of his captor's hands. His eyes flickered for a few moments and then total blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Mounted on the balcony of her stone fortress, dressed in the colors of betrayal and mourning with a sword attached to her girdle, the ashen features of Alkyone - the defiler of the Amazon race - leaned her sickly body against the terra cotta ledge, waiting for an arranged visitor to make her presence known.

A frosty chill trickled down the cursed Amazon's spine as the sound of heels echoed on the cobblestone. She beamed a serpentine grin.

"I do not make make hails to any Amazon, but your sister told me it will be worth my while." A clocked figure dressed in animal skins emerged out of the umbra, a black scaled viper was coiled around her thin neck resting it's sleek head on her shapely shoulders. "So tell me, Alkyone, the devil of the Amazons," she chimed in noxious tone. "What is the purpose for this gathering?" Her deep dahlia eyes searched for an answer.

Alkyone looked outward at the shoreline for a moment. "A trophy will be gratefully placed in your dungeons if you aid in the request I ask for, Circe."

The nefarious nymph of that was described "the loveliest among immortals" removed her tiger skin hood, revealing thick raven hair as her crimson lips clasped together. "Depends on the prize. I only go for the treasonable ones. If you tell me your scheme, I shall consider this proposal, Alkyone."

The rogue Amazon clenched her jaw. "The demise of Princess Diana, the Champion of the Amazonian race. The vile dragon that cursed our land when Hippotlya sculpted her body from clay." She growled.

The immortal nymph laughed in spite. "Hippolyta's dearest child, said to be the great warrior of the gods? I'm listening."

"I want her blood to spill out by the edge of my blade." Alkyone drew her sword and raised it shoulder high into the brisk warm air catching the gleaming hues of twilight on the steel. "The princess displays a weakness. A fatal lapse that dwells inside her black heart. A mortal man that dresses like a bat. I need him to be removed."

"I do not remove mortals from this world. I just take away their human existence. You see once they become slaves to my command, the pieces of humanity slowly fade into the bones until there is nothing left but a worthless form to be locked away as they cry for freedom." Circe spoke coldly as her lips curled devilishly. "It is a fate far worse than death." She hissed.

Alkyone nodded in agreement. "I hunger for the dragon to suffer by watching this Batman fade away. I crave to see tears stream down those high cheek bones as she watches him cower into a form that is so pitiful, her heart will bleed for Hades to take his forsaken soul into the underworld."

Circe peered at the abhorrence in Alkyone's heartless gaze. "I accept this engaging challenge, Amazon. I will make the princess weak to fight. Once I am done tormenting her soul, you shall have the honor of carving out her heart."

The besmirched Amazon sneered knowing that she had made a bargain with the immortal sorceress. "What will become of Batman?" she asked, gazing at the viper.

Circe licked her lips, devising the fate of the Dark Knight within the depths of her blackened abyssal soul. "When I'm done, the princess will not want him for anything." She blared as her vocal cords rattled.

* * *

Hues of ginger-emerald gray flickered lightly Batman's eyes opened a few hours later. Heavenly ambrosial smells ignited all senses as the captive found himself bound with shackles around his wrists and ankles. He stood motionless in the center of a vast white marble room. His eyes shifted behind the slits of the cowl, the camouflage makeup had dissolved revealing drenched flesh surrounding his almond shaped eyes.

His jaw throbbed from the powerful upper-cut to his left jaw bone from Phillipus. He cursed under this breath knowing that he had shown his weakness to the Amazons. He was a skilled-fighter of all levels of martial arts - Ninijutsu, master strategist and escapologist. His abilities that he displayed among the fellow members of the Justice League were his indomitable willpower, intimidation and peak human conditioning. He had proven from previous battles that he was never to underestimated by his opponents.

Quickly his piercing eyes studied the several tall and well-defined in muscle mass female warriors dressed in artistically forged armor, hands firmly holding spears and swords. Diana stood among the group next to the fiery redheaded commanding Amazon, Artemis, and her youngest sister Donna whose steel blue eyes looked captivated by his presence.

Batman felt pressure on his torso. His eyes fell only to find that a glowing rope was looped tightly around his chest as he stared into the eyes of the Diana's stern mother.

"Why have you come to our world, mortal?" Hippolyta spoke in a powerful tone as her steel-blue eyes looked directly at her male captive. "Why do you aid my eldest daughter?" Her law clasped noticing the slight curl of his lips when she questioned.

Batman kept his lips locked. Finally they parted. "I don't have time for this." He tried to use his sharp scallops of his gauntlets to break the rope.

Hippolyta shook her head. "Your resilience to the Lasso of Truth is most amusing " She told him. "Within its bounds you are compelled to tell the truth to any question that is pose to you ."

Underneath the graphite cowl, Bruce rolled his eyes under the slits. "Metahumans and alchemy." He rasped. "Great."

The Queen gave a sharp gaze into his darken eyes. "State your name, defiler of our land."

Batman struggled vehemently as the urge to lie began to diminish within him.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked evasively. " I understand your customs but my identity will remain concealed. Magic or not." He spoke in a quick tone with a hint of edge to his voice.

"You dare refuse my request." Hippolyta growled.

"I intend to keep my identity hidden, your Highness." He stiffened.

Phillipus kicked him in back of his calf. "Answer the queen, demon!"

Hippolyta gave a sharply stare revealing the coldness in her intense eyes. "What did the mortals of your realm call you?"

"Batman. The Dark Knight." He replied in a raspy voice.

"What do you do in your realm?"

Batman moved his gloved hand to an opened compartment of his belt and pulled out a mini smoke bomb. "Disappear." He rolled the spiked ball onto the ground and counted to three silently as the smoke seeped through. He waited for the right moment and pulled the Queen off the steps with his strength, allowing his body to slip through the lasso. He fluttered his cape and vanished.

Phillipus drew her sword, enraged. "The mortal has harmed the queen. We will have his head."

All the Amazons charged to the center only to find an empty loop. Diana's eyes widened as she realized what he'd done.

"He is gone." Eos confirmed. "Vanished like a wraith into the night."

"Amazons it seems that we have underestimated this mortal. Make no mistake he will suffer for this." Phillipus blared. "Move out and find this Batman. Use what ever force is necessary to take him down."

They cheered raising their swords, cross bows and spares shoulder high.

"The mortal's blood will stain our blades."

Diana charged forth with Donna and Artemis trailing behind. "Phillipus. I want no harm to come to Batman. He is my ally and my friend."

"Your friend has injured the queen. He will pay by the blood that flows through his veins, princess. Attend to your mother."

"Do not tell me what to do..." Diana snapped.

Artemis held Diana back. "Princess. Stay with your mother. Donna and I will make sure no harm comes to Batman."

Diana released a frustrated sigh. "Very well. See to it that Phillipus and our sisters inflict no wound upon Batman or they will deal with me."

Artemis returned a nod. "I will."

* * *

Inside the throne room, Diana stood before her mother with a heavy heart. Her infusing sea-blue eyes shifted to the stone sculptures of the goddess Athena and Hera that stood on each side of the throne. She gulped down and advanced to the steps.

"Mother, I wish to have an audience with you." Her voice was shaky knowing that her first attempt to try to make the strict queen understand the unfolding events that were happening on the very grounds of her Queendom was not successful. She showed perseverance and stood her ground.

"Diana, you defied the orders that I had bestowed upon this land. You have endangered your Amazon sisters by bringing a mortal man here on our shores." Her steel blue eyes fell. "Mortals do not survive here. I have spoken in council with the gods..." She lifted her gaze and looked sharply at her eldest daughter. "They have chosen the fate of this Batman."

Diana could feel her heart rate speeding through her chest. "Mother, please..."

The queen raised her hand. "The mortal will remain a captive here. He rot in our dungeons and then his soul will be sent to Hades as his flesh burns upon the temple altar. For that is the only way to cleanse our home daughter."

Blood had drained from Diana's cheeks as she heard those haunting words. "No mother, I will not allow this noble warrior to become a victim of our laws. You say that we are women of justice and virtue. The words you speak, mother, display only death. I will not stand for this death sentence the gods have bestowed on Batman, for that is not justice." She shook her head.

"Diana, the fate of this mortal friend of yours is out of my hands." Hippolyta rose from her seat. "It hardens my very soul to see such distress flow through your veins daughter. This is not what I wanted. I know that it will create division between us."

Diana looked deeply into her mother's acutely gaze. "The Dark Knight is a true warrior of justice. He came with me to Themyscira of his own will to help me with a threat that has been marked onto me. I tried to stop him, but he is a cantankerous and crotchety man to detain when a life is in dire need."

"You speak of a threat against your life ?" The queen questioned.

"The Circle of Four are hunting me down, mother. Batman is a detective - cunning and wise in his observations and tactics. He knows how to solve crimes against life, and threats such as this." In saying that that, Diana has reflected back to the cracked baby doll that was placed at door of her suite in Arrowheart hotel and how Artemis gave Batman the details about the Circle plotting a threat against her life.

Hippolyta's jaw clenched. "Alkyone. The cursive serpent. I thought the gods dealt with her foul soul when they cursed her with the disease." She looked at her daughter. "You must stay on the island. It is for your own protection. The gods will allow no harm to come to you Diana if you remain in their presence."

"No mother. As an Amazon warrior, I never run away from a battle." She spoke with determination. "No matter what the outcome that Fates chose."

Hippolyta's expression softened.

"Athena's wisdom flows through you, Diana. Hera be praised that my daughter shows no weakness to the cold hands of death." She released a solemn sigh. " You are my little sun and stars. If anything happened to you , I could never ask the gods forgiveness because I made the choice to let you carry this battle through." She marched down the steps, her golden staff firmly grasped in her left hand as she stood only a few inches away from the raven haired princess.

"Mother, I am an Amazon. I know the outcomes of the battles I enter. I am not afraid of the Circle and their allies who have waged war against my soul."

Hippolyta placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "This mortal man that you show strong affection through the words you speak, does his life mean that much to you that you would sacrifice your future as queen... because your plenty will be banishment."

Diana felt a sharp blade pierce her heart as she listened to those words come forth from her mothers lips. "You mean that I can never return home if Batman lives, mother?" Tears were welling up inside her eyes. "This is my home. I am the princess and I still need your guidance, mother." She embraced Hippolyta into a tight hug and dug her face into her mother's shoulder. "I still need you."

Hippolyta lightly stroked her hand through the thick strands of raven locks. Her queenly posture slowly diminishing knowing her daughter's choice had already been made.

"I will always be with you, my daughter. No matter how far apart the gods divide us, we will always find each other when we look into our hearts." She spoke trying to hold back the tears. "Allow Batman to be placed in the dungeon for three days. On the third night Artemis will set him free. You and the mortal will leave the island and face your destiny."

Diana pulled back, tears in her eyes. "Mother your letting Batman prevail?"

"Yes."

"But the gods will not allow it."

"I am your mother and if you hold this mortal man deep into your heart, then if the gods have any say in this they will deal with me."

Diana beamed a grateful smile. "Thank you, mother." She gave her mother a soft kiss on the cheek.

Hippolyta withheld any tears as she regained her regal countenance. "Now go and watch the mortal's capture with your sister."

Diana nodded and bolted down out the vast door way of the palace.

* * *

A small army of Amazons glared from their various positions, weapons were drawn and teeth clenched together as they stood motionless and patient. There was a familiarity to their structural walls they formed on the steps. They almost reminded Batman of mercenaries of the League of Shadows.

Batman narrowed his eyes to the crimson stains on the stone that his boots were mounted on. He realized that this was a combat ring for sparring sessions - that he was deliberately lured into their snare. He was outraged with himself by underestimating the cunning female warriors that had proved to be harsh opponents to defeat.

"You've made a serious mistake, Bruce," he grumbled under his breath. "Always mind your surroundings."

"It is time for you to pay for your sins, bat-demon." A voice familiar cut through the air.

Batman turned to see Amazon's Army's general and chancellor, Phillipus, remove her silk red cape and throw it aside. "Remove your cloak." The sculpted dark muscles of her powerful physique gleamed in the scorching sunlight as her hunter's gaze bore down on him like a marked rodent that she would devour.

"You have proven to be a valuable opponent for my army to chase in the forest. An amusement. These childish distractions must end."

"I don't think so." Batman projected as he stood into a fighting position, not surprised that she craved to have his blood spill. He had to stay alert and focus. Survival was the key issue at the moment.

"You dare speak to me with those defiant words."

Without any hesitation Batman launched himself towards his opponent, the memory cloth flowed out behind his hot-blooded body. He swooped at Phillipus, drawing back a powerful gloved fist to deliver a quick knockout blow to the right side of her jaw.

Batman lunged at Phillipus, striking powerful blows - she dodged and caught his fist. "Weak mortal, you dare to challenge an Amazon with your pitiful strength. She crushed his hand making him wince as he felt the bones of his knuckles twisting. He gritted his teeth, releasing a forceful exertion of breath as his knuckles clenched and flew into the air, aiming straight for her weak point.

Phillipus dodged with rapid speed and delivered a powerful round house kick to his mid-section. She grabbed his fists and began to squeeze as he fell to his knees feeling the bones of his fingers begin to twist. He opened his mouth trying to surpass the pain as he slowly lifted to his feet.

Grunting, Batman used his foot to ram into the Amazon's stomach, but she blocked and countered by as she twisted the ankle. She smirked with the satisfaction of hearing his faint yelp. "I thought you would display more of a challenge, mortal. You have proven to be weak just like the other mortals I have broken." She mocked. "You have no enhanced strength that was given by the gods. You are worthless to my eyes."

She slammed into Batman, knocking him backwards. A roundhouse kick to the back of his knees sent him falling to his face. "I do not understand why Princess Diana would ever chose to accompany you mortal."

Batman wiped the blood from his lips. "I have one power." He raised his gaze and gave her an icy glare with his eyes.

"I never give up." He was determined to put the general on the defensive. He regained his momentum and lunged at her again - his elbows raised. Striking her with his fists and boots. Every fiber of his body ached as he showed persistence to the fight, giving her a challenge as she effortlessly countered his moves. She targeted all the weak spots of his Kevlar body armor inflicting the shocking pain to his nervous system.

Batman hammered his mask into her stomach, then leveled her with a powerful cobra strike to the torso, knocking her off her feet. "Enough!" He wordless yelled, his outstretched palm still held outward from his striking move.

"I will not fight you anymore." He was seeing red as he lowered his hand. "I did not come here for my own reasons. I came here to aide your princess in an investigation that is threatening her life." He paced his breath, feeling the cowl starting to constrict his throat.

Phillipus spat on the stone ground. "Mortal or demon you still are the enemy to the Queen and to the rest of my sisters." She spoke in a harsh tone. "You will be pay the penalty of entering our Queendom." She preformed a sharp move of attack and lunged at him, grabbing his throat. The reinforced neck piece kept Bruce from having his windpipe crushed by her grip.

"Men are not welcome here! The gods declared that when this island was formed." She slammed him into a stone pillar and released her hands off his throat."

She drew out her blade and pointed it at his chest. "Stand down, bat demon, or I will break every bone of your body." She turned and gazed at the two Amazons marching towards her position with golden shackles resting in their rough hands.

Diana had enough of watching Batman suffer. She bolted down the steps. "Phillipus, I order you to stand down."

Phillipus refused the princess's order and crouched down to Batman's level. Her soldiers held Batman shoulders pressing hard as she locked the shackles on his wrists. "Now the mortal shall show us his true face." Her hand reached down for the cowl.

Batman pursed his wavy lips. " I wouldn't do that if I were you." He bellowed.

"Silence swine." Phillipus snarled. Her hand pulls on the cowl. An electric shock from the Kevlar armor quaked her body as she was thrown back. Batman lightly smirked as he watched the darkened Amazon fall on her back ,releasing a loud grunt.

"Told you," he managed to whisper.

"Phillipus," Diana raised her voice as she helped her friend back onto her feet.

"That demon is unpredictable." Phillipus blared as she gave Batman a death glare with her chestnut hue eyes, not realizing the the queen was standing on the steps watching her failure of unmasking the captive.

"Phillipus," Hippolyta called out. "Enough games. Unmask the Batman."

"My pleasure, my Queen." She cracked her knuckles and crouched down. Her hands grasped both sides of the cowl. "Now trickster you will show your face to our beloved princess."

Diana marched forward but was restrained by Hippolyta's firm hand on her shoulder. "We cannot do this, mother." She beseeched, not wanting her friend's greatest secret to be brought forward against his will, despite her own curiosity towards who lay beneath the cowl.

Batman closed his eyes as the graphite cowl slowly lifted.

Diana stood there with wide eyes as flesh became revealed. "This isn't right."

She gazed at the wavy pale rose colored lips, the sloped arrow nose. Her blood was starting to boil. There was a bit of a shadow of bristly hair around his upper lip and the bottom of his round pronounced chin. Her jaw was becoming numb with tension as the she looked into the almond shaped eyes as they darted open revealing the hues of ginger-emerald gray.

She froze as her nostrils began to flare. "Hera... you're..." Lips clasped shut. "Bruce Wayne."

Bruce lifted his gaze, he looked directly at her as strands of his dark hair rested on his glistening forehead. "Hello princess." He gently said with a infectious smile, showing his jagged canines on the top row knowing that he had some explaining to do. It was too late. Diana formed her hand into a fist. "You lying..." She was infused with anger.

"Now I never said that I wasn't Batm-"

Without warning she rammed her fist into his face and watched his head jerk. "Never mislead an Amazon, Mister Wayne."

Bruce fell into unconsciousness.

Diana looked at her fellow sisters who seemed surprised at her sudden hostility towards the man she had, until now, made great effort to save. "Bring him to the palace dungeon." Diana ordered. "Get him out of my sight."

Eos and Gia grabbed Bruce by the arms and dragged him away from Diana's heated gaze.

* * *

Hours later...

Diana peered behind the steel bars at the twenty-eight year old Bruce Wayne, standing in the darkness; chains mounted on his half naked body against the wall. His chest pecks glistened in the moonlight showing indented planes of thick muscle as he exhaled deeply.

"How could you lie to me about your identity, Bruce?" She crossed her arms protectively over her golden breast plate showing slight distress in the pools of her sea-water blue eyes as they narrowed to the ground. "I trusted you."

Bruce lifted his head and looked steadily at her. "I wear the mask to protect the people that are close to me. It was never intended to cause a division between us, princess." He whispered hoarsely.

Diana unlocked the cell door and advanced closer to her mother's captive. Her eyes surveyed his body as she found herself becoming entranced by his vivid emerald gray eyes holding a hint of ginger surrounding his pupils. He looked different than the night they shared a moment on the dance floor. Shadows cast over his sharp features - showing the sculpted profile of a perfect alinement of jagged fleshy cheeks bones that formed a sloping line to match a thin line of his wavy infectious lips as it ended to his chiseled rounded chin.

Bruce fluttered his eyes as he gulped down. Her pretense was enticing to his mortal being as she stood in front of his imprisoned form.

"You will remain in this cell for three days Bruce." She walked to the cell's doorway. "My mother has spared your life. I will allow you to return to Gotham as I hunt down the devils that crave my blood."

Bruce shook his head. "Not going to happen, Princess." He swallowed as his throat was beginning to burn. "You're a member of the Justice League... and I'm your field partner on this mission. Its against protocol to dismiss a teammate for uncritical reasons."

Diana furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Didn't you design these rules yourself? I've seen you break a number of them whenever you felt obligated to. Why should now be different?" She gauged his response.

Bruce stood silent, knowing she had him trapped. A tense silence followed before he relented, "When I make a promise I intend to keep it to the end."

Diana angled her body, a curious look coming over her. "Why would you place yourself in danger with me?"

"I have my reasons." He sounded partial with a slight slur. His tone however was dismissive and somehow Diana had the sense that was as far as he would elaborate on the subject... for now.

She took a moment to study his visage more closely. A small smirk began to grow on her lips. "You know I kind of figured that it was you under the mask. For one thing those lips are a dead give away." She coaxed.

"I have to admit that you throw a mean punch." He shifted his jaw. "Then again, I kind of deserved it." He beamed trying to make the tension between them light.

She flashed a faint smile showing the indents of her cheek bones. "Sleep well, Bruce Wayne." Her hand grabbed the cell door and slammed it shut. "Do not worry the guards treat all prisoners fairly."

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "I thought I was the only male that came to your island?"

"You are," she answered. "But demons and other creatures that had invaded our island were locked inside these cells to await their fates chosen by the gods."

"I should be so lucky." He muttered.

Diana gave a short nod, her expression tender. "May Hera protect you, Bruce Wayne. I will see you in the morning."

Bruce watched her walk through the passageway of the prison. He moved his tongue to side of his mouth and produced a metal lock pick.

"Not in here, princess."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Fierce images of her sea water blue eyes burned into the depths of his mind. Glazed lips quirked up, teeth bit the lock-pick. Chin lower as he twisted the sharp object into the rusted padlock secured around his sculpted chest. He analyzed the narrow hole and swayed the lock-pick tightly into the cease of his lips.

Bruce had learned the art of escapology during his travels abroad with one of the greatest illusionist's - John Zatara - the father of his old friend; a sleek raven haired girl named Zatanna aka the Mistress of Magic. Both of them were members of a group of mystical Magi. He had spent a few months in Romania observing the practices of illusion for an escape performance and the categories of the effects of magic: Slight of hand or prestidigitation, evocation, and mentalist.

Bruce regained his focus as he unlocked the restraints on his wrists. He quickly freed himself from the rusted chains overlapping his trim waist and advanced to the cell door. Crouching down in the obscurity behind the bars, he picked the padlock and mutely moved to the other side of the wall.

"First objective," Bruce thought looking at the Amazon's mounted at their posts near the archway. "Take down the guards." His mind rephrased the teachings of Ras al Ghul. A warrior made of flesh and blood can be destroyed... you must become more than a man in the mind of your opponents. He paced his breath, hazel eyes observing his opponents and their spears, shields and swords they firmly grasped.

His Kevlar Batsuit and utility belt were placed on a stone altar near the entrance of the prison. "Great," A rasped growl released and as he lowered his body to the ground level - ready to perform a tactic of Ninja Uzura-gakure. He curled his body into a ball and remained motionless as one guard looked over her shoulder at the wall and saw only a formation of stone.

"One must wonder Adelpha, why it takes two of us to guard one mortal." The dark haired Amazon affirmed. "Mortals harness no powers, no superhuman strength nor endurance. He has displayed weakness in combat." She sneered at the thought of seeing his blood spilled in the combat circle.

Adelpha nodded. "The blood of men will poison this land, Agasha." Her deep emerald eyes looked outward at the flashes of lightening in the distance. "It will make our home impure. Our Queen has foreseen the grim future of awaiting the world of men by the blessing of Athena. Hades lurks in the shadows like a lion; he will devour their souls and collect them for his endless river of death."

Agasha furrowed her brow. "Where have you heard such things?" She questioned knowing that her twin sister had a gift of foretelling the future. A seer some would call her. "Your gift has become a curse to our sisterhood Adelpha. I strongly suggest that you keep this truth concealed until the gods say it is the right time to reveal it."

Adelpha felt a cold chill trickle through her veins, her spine stiffened as her sharp gaze shifted to the opened cell door. "By the gods," she gasped. "The mortal has vanished." She threw her spear to the ground and drew her sword, moving with rapid speed to the cell that held the captive. She entered the barred door and narrowed her eyes down at the empty chains. "This mortal is a demon in the flesh of a man," she clenched her jaw.

"No," A breathy voice answered from the shadow. "I am not made of flesh and blood." The ghostly figure taunted as the Amazon peered at the bare chested man looking at her tensed body through the steel bars.

Adelpha appeared to be irritated "Then what are you?" she asked, gripping the end of her sword as the figure became a dark blur to her eye sight.

"A nightmare." Bruce answered, driving a straight knee strike to his female opponent. He thrust his kneecap into her ribs as he wrapped his arms around her into a submission hold, locking his arm around her neck to cut off the air supply until she fell unconsciousness.

Once his opponent was neutralized, Bruce walked out of the cell and prepared his body for another take down. He raced towards Agasha, doing a mid-air take down as his one leg pressed onto her chest while his other leg was behind her knees. He delivered enough symmetrical force to knock her down.

Agasha let out a low grunt as her face smacked into the dirt floor. Bruce quickly squeezed his fingers and prevented oxygenated blood from reaching her brain resulting her to fall quickly into an unconsciousness state.

Bruce moved to the altar and grabbed the armored torso piece to his suit, and his gadgets. He scanned the stone surface for his graphite cowl and cape and to his conclusion he deciphered the current location of the key components of his suit.

"Why am I not surprised," his voice grated, understanding the perplexity of the Amazonian ways towards his mortal being, mostly figuring out that the Captain of the Queens Guard - Phillipus - was now his next obstacle.

With haste, he pulled on the torso piece, covering his bare flesh, the gauntlets, fastened his golden utility belt around his waist and placed the grapple gun into his hostler. He narrowed his eyes to the sword laying in the dirt next to the subdued guard. He crouched down and grabbed the blade, attaching it to the side of his belt.

Bruce took a deep in-take of breath, allowing the raw power to pulse through his veins as his sleek muscles burned with determination. He positioned his body into a split-squat, stretching out his thigh muscles. A minor prep to engage Phillipus in combat.

Feeling streams adrenaline course through every fiber of his sweat coated body, he raced out of the palace dungeon and inhaled the nightly air. Moonlight guided his path as he vanished into the shadow of carved pillars. Hand gripping the sword firmly, he waited for the visible sign of his opponent's location.

"Always mind your surroundings," his mind rephrased as he melted further into the darkness.

* * *

Inside her royal bed chamber, Diana sat on the edge of her bed, dressed in a white gown, letting a pool of thought drift as her sea-water blue eyes looked outward at the calm oceans from the balcony. She pressed on her League transmitter, snugged into her left ear, as her ruby blades parted and she spoke.

"He was foolish to accompany me on this mission, Kal."

"Batman has always been a take charge person, Diana." Superman's voice answered on the other line of the ear-piece radio. "He never backs down from a fight. Not while there is still breath in his lungs."

Diana nodded breezily as she listened to her teammate's words. "But with all his strength and intellect, he managed to taste defeat twice by my sister's hands. Now my mother has sentenced him to be a prisoner in the palace dungeon." She sighed. "I sense that the Fates will not be so kind to him, for in the eyes of my mother and sister's, his dark presence has defiled our Queendom."

"Don't underestimate the Dark Knight, Diana." Superman warned. "He is always prepared for dangerous situations. Always two steps ahead of the game when faced with overwhelming odds." He released a small chuckle. "Batman can only be caught if he allows himself to be for the sake of the mission."

Diana arose and walked out onto her bed chamber's ivory balcony, the warm breeze from the ocean made her raven strands twirl. "The way you've been talking, you sound like you have much experience with Br..." she bit her tongue. "Batman?"

"I have shared many battles with him is the past, before we formed the League; mostly with Lex Luthor and the Joker teaming for a bounty on my head." He recalled. "One time, we were held captive in a warehouse an automatic silencer was pointed to his head and Krytonite dust was covering my eyes. I thought we wouldn't make it but Batman had a plan, he measured the exact time of when the gun would fire, cut the chains with his scallops, deflected the bullet with his gauntlet and used his cape to wipe the dust off my body." There was a pause. "Between you and me, Diana, Batman is one the most powerful and dangerous members of the League. Without powers, he has proved time and time again that he can take the hits, scars and the pain. He even helped me save Lois when I thought I couldn't. He will always be there when you need him to be, no matter what the cost of the battle's outcome. That is why he is my best friend."

Diana agreed. "He shares the path of a true warrior." She bit her bottom lip. "I told him to return to Gotham and he refused because he said that when he makes a promise he intends to keep it."

"Batman never breaks a promise, Diana." Superman responded as static interfered through their conversation. "I have to cut short. There's been a explosion in the tunnels, a subway train is crashing through the wall. I will talk to you when I can. Superman out."

Diana switched off the transmitter and leaned against the stone ledge. "May Hera watch over you, Kal."

* * *

Bruce raced onto the steps of the temple, he slipped inside the doorway and found his cape and cowl resting by Athena's large stone feet. His eyes scanned the area for any sign of guards. It was eerily quiet which meant the area was anything but vacant. Seeking to draw the watcher out, Bruce cantered to the statue and lifted up his cowl. A dagger missed his head by an inch. He turned and saw Phillipus standing in the doorway with a raging look.

His lips formed into a unnerving scowl as he dropped the cowl. Hands clenched into tight fists.

"Defiler," Phillipus said raising her blade. "The princess gave to you an undeserved respite. But now mortal, your blood will stain the tip of my blade, and you will beg for your worthless soul to be spared from Hades."

Bruce drew out his blade. "I did not come to fight you, Phillipus. I only want what is mine."

"Oh, the mask that transforms you into a demon." She mocked coldly. "Does it give you power from the underworld, mortal swine?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Obviously not." He answered as she circled around him. "I wear the mask so that my enemies may taste my dread."

Phillipus advanced, blade firmly held in hand and a shield in the other. She feinted with the shield and swung the sword at Bruce's head. Bruce parried the blade, trapping it with one of his scallops, twisting it, spinning her around into an uncomfortable movement as the blade went over his plated shoulder.

The Amazon Commander thrust the sword, pointing it at Bruce's chest. "I will tear out your heart!" She erupted as the blade was closing in. Bruce pivoted and the edge of the blade slipped past his chest, grazing his left underarm. The kevlar was sliced, exposing a patch of flesh underneath. Phillipus kicked him, aiming her for his groin, Bruce sidestepped, she grabbed his right him and kicked him again into the hip forcing him to crash to the ground level.

"Weak mortal." She spat. "You dare challenge the superior strength of an Amazon warrior."

Bruce lifted his body off the stone floor, his hazel eyes were dimming as he felt the impact of her fist ram into his rib cage. He stumbled backwards, trying to regain his footing.

Phillipus laughed.

"I cannot understand why our princess is impressed by you. You're nothing. Just an unprotected flying rodent that will soon have his wings cut off." She arced the blade downward at Bruce's head but the young unmasked Dark Knight crossed his wrists and trapped the sword into the triangular razor-edged scallops of his gauntlets.

"What trickery is this?" She stormed.

"First rule of combat, Phillipus," Bruce growled as his arms yanked in opposite directions and the sword snapped into pieces. Blood dripped onto his chin as shards of steel dug into the flesh, he drove the palm of his hand into Phillipus chest. "Never underestimate your opponent." Phillipus stumbled backwards, Bruce pounced onto her like a panther and drove her skull into the ground. He lifted his squeezed fist and rammed it into her jaw.

Phillipus reeled herself up and bashed her head into his skull. Bruce's saw flashes of darkness as he fell and rolled onto his back. She straddling him, her hands crushing against his windpipe, thumbs squeezing against his Jugular vein.

"Amazons are not easily bested," she spat into his eye. "Now I see that you are just an ordinary mortal wearing armor. For your injustice to this Queendom, you will submit and rot in a cell until breath betrays you."

"I don't think so," Bruce said. He rammed his gauntlet into her face. She fell sideways and Bruce pushed her to the ground, pinning his body on top of her chest, he pulled out a batarang and pointed the sharp edge at her throat.

Phillipus gritted her teeth. "Ah, so now you have finally allowed the Captain of the Queen's guard to taste defeat. Are you going to send me to the underworld?"

Bruce shook his head. "No," he answered secretly, undoing a vial that was curled under his index finger. "Only to your nightmares." He covered her mouth with his hand and made her breath in the fumes of the anesthetic.

Once she was knocked out, he pulled on the graphite cowl and clipped the cape into the sockets of his armor. Looking down at her through the slits of the cowl he spoke in a raspy voice.

"Sweet dreams, Amazon."

His lips formed a grin of victory.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

Inside the Queen's royal bedroom chamber, Diana stood at the foot of her mother's canopy bed with a look of distress etched across her flawless features.

"You summoned me to speak with you, mother?" Her voice was hazy as her eyes met the steel blue eyes of the Queen who was fuming as her lips displayed a firm line of displeasure. "Care to explain why the commander of my guard was found in the temple bound and unconscious, Diana?"

Diana shrugged her shoulders trying to devise the right words to placate her mother and queen. "Mother, please understand I had nothing to with the attack." Then it dawned on her who was the only person on the island that held motive to take down the Commander of Queensguard. "Bruce," she faintly said.

Artemis rushed into the royal chamber with an irritated look in her fiery eyes. "Your Highness," she swallowed as she mounted her feet to the side of the bed and performed a quick bow. "Two of our sisters have been discovered unconscious in the halls of the palace prison." She turned and looked at Diana. "Your friend has escaped the confinements of his cell, Diana."

Hippolyta's eyes were wide and her mouth hung agape with mild surprise and disbelief. "Impossible! Artemis, you mean to tell me a mere mortal defeated our best warriors? The highest of my Queensguard?" A flicker of admiration crossed Hippolyta's face, but it was gone in an instant, replaced by fury.

The redhead could only nod her reply. If Hippolyta's anger was godly, the room would be quaking in her midst right now. The Queen of the Amazons shot her eldest daughter a glare like a piercing dagger.

"I was of a mind to spare the mortal's life and yet he continues to defy me!" Her body shook. "He will now receive his fate that the gods have bestowed in their creed should any mortal man set foot upon our island." She grabbed her sword that rested by the bed post. "My blade will decide his fate, Diana. You will not interfere in this matter any longer. As your Queen, I order you to be locked into your bed chambers until the blood of our captive is spilled."

Diana's eyes widened, her mouth dropped in horror. "Mother, you said that you would spare Bruce's life!"

"A mistake that I will not make again." Hippolyta bellowed, fingers gripping the hilt of her sharpened sword. "I shall test his mettle." She began to make her way out the room. Diana blocked her path. "Diana, stand aside."

"No, mother. For once will you listen to me!" Diana yelled at the top of her lungs. "Bruce has proven himself to be a worthy warrior in the eyes of our Queendom. He has proven to me that he is willing to serve as an ally in our battles we face with the Circle. I cannot allow you to harm him. Please, I'm speaking to you as your daughter. Let him prevail."

Hippolyta stopped before she could move past her daughter. The sapience of Diana's words reached through the Queen's anger and pride, making her feel suddenly thoughtful. "He has proven himself to be resourceful and capable." She held her blade low and faced her daughter. "Athena's wisdom runs through you, daughter." She placed her hand on Diana's shoulder. "Your friend's life is worth much to you?"

Diana nodded hopefully. "More than you know, mother." She could not believe those words fell from her lips.

"Then leave the island at daybreak."

She looked at her mother, cherishing this moment that they shared for whatever few seconds they had left. "I will return to you mother." She promised. "When the gods will the time to be right. We shall embrace again."

Artemis left the room allowing mother and daughter a moment alone. Diana felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hippolyta's hand brushed them away. "May Hera watch over you my little sun and stars." She kissed Diana's brow.

Diana soon backed away, teary-eyed. "Goodbye, mother." She left through the doorway to return to her own bed chambers.

* * *

One hour later...

Diana's eyes darted open as a presence entered the room. She reeled upwards, her blue-gray eyes locked onto the tall motionless silhouette near the stone wall. "You've come into a dangerous territory, Bruce." She warned pulling the silk blanket off her flesh. He gazed at her through the slits of his cowl. She wore only a white gown that ended above the knees, long raven curls cascaded off her sleek back and redden jeweled lips formed into a straight line.

She stood at her bedside with heated eyes. "You are a stubborn man. I left you instruction to remain confined in the cell of my mother's prison."

"And take the chance your tribe of bloodthirsty sisters wouldn't petition for my head on a pike? Not likely, princess." He coolly brushed off in a gravely voice. His fine lips curled as he stood in her royal presence, black cape draped over his plated shoulders allowing the bat insignia to capture the streams of moonlight that beamed from the arched window.

"My mother would have spared your life." She growled. "You seriously tested the limits to her mercy." She drew closer to him. "I will throw you back into the cell myself if you don't tell me the truth; the real reason why you chose to accompany me on this mission, why you risked your very head in angering my sisters with your presence here. It was not just the promise that you made to Artemis about my safety." She pressed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he growled at her evasively.

Diana's glare tightened on him. She glanced from him then towards her Lasso of Truth near her bed. "I could force the truth from you."

Batman's lips played a slight smile as he deliberately gazed into her eyes. "But you won't. We both know you're better than that."

Her left eyebrow arched and he instantly saw her defensive walls build. She knew there was more he kept hidden from her, but to force him to confess to something he wasn't willing to share - at least not yet - would betray his trust in her. She knew him to be a righteous man, and it was for that reason  
she was certain he wouldn't approve of her combat methods.

"I am an Amazon warrior, Bruce. One trained and who knows how to overcome adversity in battle." She said, indignant as her features displayed displeasure. "I know my opponents - this is a blood feud that must be abolished."

She didn't realize that he expected this reaction from her. In the several battles they faced together with the other members of the League, he had learned how to read her body language. Her eyes burned with driven flames of determination, her fists clenched through dangerous levels of combat, and her lips were a dead giveaway to the emotions that flowed in her veins.

She was a true warrior at heart. A champion in mortal eyes and the eyes of her mother's Queendom and he knew that she was their light. A shining example of peace and truth. She always wanted to save the weak and helpless from the corrupt and depraved.

He peered sharply at her. "You're willing to do what you think is necessary to give yourself peace, princess?"

Diana folded her arms over her chest. "I will do what I have to do, Bruce." She shifted her body. "You do not understand the torment that rages within my body. The Circle has been a thorn in my mother's soul. They cause her nothing but grief and bitterness to the point she cannot trust anyone other than her own flesh and blood. If putting an end to this curse against my life frees my mother, I will-"

"Become an executioner," he responded calmly as he pulled off the cowl and dropped it to the floor. He looked at her with his sincere hazel eyes. "Take lives that are not yours to take."

There was a heavy tension in the space between them.

"I did not choose this battle, nor do I desire it." She spat. "But I won't run from it."

Bruce scrutinized her closely. "You are letting a thirst for retribution cloud your mind into believing you have no other choice here. That is not the path of a warrior. It is path of a vengeful woman that craves for freedom by killing her enemies."

Bruce stared at her body stiffen. "I know that you want the one that tried to killed you." His eyes fell and his face took on a look of hesitation. Diana watched him closely as he shrugged and turned to gaze off into another spot in her room. Anywhere but her eyes for fear of revealing his vulnerability. His internal struggled ensued through a tense silence before he sighed out. "I wanted the mugger that took my parents to receive justice by my hands."

To his credit, his voice had not failed him despite the haunted look on his face masked by the shadows in the room. "I was close. I held the gun in my hand as he came out from the courthouse doors. I was determined to pull the trigger; end his life that same way he ended my parents."

Diana was listening to the hint of anger in his rich tone. "Did you decide his fate?"

Bruce shook his head. "No," He breathed out. "Someone else pulled the trigger and I watched him fall and give his last breath. It wasn't until after that I realized if I pulled the trigger I would have become what that man himself was to me: a monster. So I ran away and traveled the world to seek a different means to fight injustice and to control the monster inside aching to get out. If I were to cross that line - to take a life - what was left of the man I used to be would be gone."

Diana gave an off look. "Amazons are trained to kill when there is no other choice," she stated. "Just ask all those who have lost loved ones in the battles we endured. Ask my mother when she watched her sister die by the blade of Ares." Her hands squeezed into fists. "The blood of evil is not worth preserving."

Bruce pulled himself closer allowing a few inches of space between them. He tilted his head and looked deeply into her pools of blue, the shadows of the royal bed chamber sculpted over his accented cheek bones and cut stone features. His wavy lips formed a straight line as his penetrating hazel eyes formed a warm gaze as he looked into her soul. His lips opened as truthful words wheezed out.

"I know that there is more to you than this fierce Amazon exterior. I've seen you save lives from buildings crumbling over, children from fires and deflecting bullets aimed for police officers." His jaw shifted. "You are a heroine to mankind." He grasped her upper arm. "You have a choice to make yourself appear more or less than that, Diana. I can't interfere with that decision. I can only stand by your side and fight with you as your partner and-"

Diana flashed her lashes. "And what?" She urged.

Bruce turned away, his mouth formed a brooding line as he gazed outward at the moon reflecting off the waves bashing against the shoreline. "Nothing, princess." His tone was emotionless.

Diana wouldn't press him right now as she approached. "There is no longer a division between us. You have proven to be a great ally," She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "I feel stronger when you're fighting at my side."

Bruce angled himself as his profile alined with her face. "We need to leave the island. Did you learn anything from your mother?"

Diana gave a nod. "She gave me possible locations the Circle would be amassed. We'll leave at daybreak."

Bruce glanced back towards her. "I take it your mother won't try to stop me? I noticed a distinct lack of spears and torches in the last couple of hours." A small smirk edged at the corner of his lips.

Diana scoffed at his flippant comment. "I think you can rest easy. If you have left any impression with my mother and sisters its that you're a foolishly stubborn man. Yet one not so easy to contain let alone kill."

"I thought Amazons loved a challenge?"

Diana rolled her eyes at him. "Be grateful my mother changed her decision otherwise you'd still be running through the jungles."

"Why did she change her mind?" He was curious.

"She believed you proved yourself to be a capable and resourceful warrior. Take heed, that is the closest to a compliment you will receive from her." Diana said pointedly.

Bruce inwardly smiled. He hadn't come to Themyscira seeking Hippolyta's respect nor approval, but the idea itself wasn't unwelcome. "Okay." Bruce shortly said as he lifted his cowl off the ground, ready to slip it back on. Diana stopped him.

"Leave it off, I like it better when I can see your true face, Bruce Wayne."

Bruce narrowed his eyes down at the hollow graphite cowl. "Batman is my true face, princess." A short pause filled the room as he fitted the cowl over his head. "Get some rest. I'll meet you at the shoreline in the morning."

A knock came at Diana's door. She glanced at Batman timidly. "Wait." She asked him as she went to her door.

"Your Highness has someone intruded your bedchambers?" Kia's voice echoed in the corridor.

"No, sister. Rest easy. I am alo-" Diana turned around and was bristled to find an empty room. She glanced towards her window where the curtain blew gently in the breeze. She shook her head sullenly. "Hera, how does he do that?"

* * *

{Himalayan - Foothills}

Superman touched down on the floorboards of a worn down tavern that Bruce directed him to. The Man of Steel had been curious why he was being tasked with such a job Batman would normally impart to his new protege, but given the location and the circumstances of this meeting he understood that it was to diminish the possibility of an attack. Superman's presence alone would be subtle enough. That and apparently his skills of negotiation were what this situation demanded: To retrieve an aide for Cassandra Kane in Gotham.

Superman's body straightened as he entered the dark tavern. The heavy scent of rum blanketed the air as his blue eyes observed the costumers sitting around the bar with distrustful eyes. He noticed weapons concealed underneath their garments. He glanced at the far end of the room. Resting with her legs on the edge of a table was a female figure dressed in a black leather jacket, faded jeans, and with a weapon attached to her belt. He moved swiftly to her table with his powerful presence intimidating the surrounding men.

"Alesya al Ghul," Superman spoke with decorum, staring at the young woman. She lifted her head and gave him an icy glare. Two armed mercenaries emerged from the shadows, weapons ready while Superman stood unflinchingly. His eyes locked onto the barrel of the weapons as they pointed at him. "I did not come to fight you, daughter of Ras al Ghul."

Alesya raised her hand and commanded. "Halt. Do not be foolish. Your weapons would not even scratch him." She admonished. The armed men stood down and returned to their post. Alesya's steel colored eyes surveyed the Man of Steel.

"Fear is something that you and I do not share, meta-human. I sense you have conquered your fears. You are worthy to converse with me." She spoke in a powerful exotic tone like her father and older sister Talia. "Why have you come here? I lead a life of solitude and shadow. I have heard much about the members of your society of justice. This is something more than a social gathering isn't it?"

Superman drew closer to the table. He nodded briefly. "I have been sent by Batman to ask you to aide Cassandra Kane in Gotham."

Alesya laughed. "Why would I set foot in a city of murderers and thieves? A city that has made my family suffer?" She snarled as her lips formed into a deadly scowl. "Gotham is beyond saving. I was taught the truth of that by my father. There, death is not considered fair to the ones that lack the ideals of true justice."

"I come from a city that suffers from crime and injustice too, Alesya." He replied. "The city of Metropolis is just like Gotham - there are good people there that are worth fighting for."

She chugged the final drops of heated rum down her throat then slammed the glass on the table. She was considering. "Where is the Batman?"

"Batman is on another mission with another teammate." He paused. "He trusts that you will consider returning to Gotham and helping Cassie with protecting the people of his city."

Alesya bit her lower lip and then released a hardened sigh. "Batman is a great skilled warrior. He saved my life and I haven't repaid that debt." Her eyes shifted to the armored men - her bodyguards . "A true warrior never fails to act." She arose from the table. "I have been trained by the finest of my father's warriors." She paused looking at her backpack resting near the leg of the table. "I will accept this task you have bestowed upon me, meta-human."

Superman gave a charming smile. "You are a lot like your father, Alesya. You're a woman of honor, but you have something different that makes you a true warrior in my eyes..."

Alesya rolled her eyes. "That would be what?"

"A heart. I can see why Batman asked for your help."

She scoffed and turned away quickly grabbing her backpack. She looked to her bodyguards. "Do not follow me," she ordered sharply. "Unless you wish to have my blade stained with your blood?"

Superman looked down at her and noticed a sword hanging at her side. "I won't allow you take lives on this mission."

"Don't worry, meta-human, I only the threaten the lives of my opponents." She growled slinging her backpack over a shoulder. She walked out of the ram-shacked tavern with Superman following her. Once outside, Alesya looked onward to the mountain pass with a disheartened look.

He observed her grim expression. "Do you still live with in the fortress of Shadows?"

She shrugged. "That life is dead to me now. There is no going back to what was a once a place I called home. My controlling sister still keeps things in check, hence the shadowing bodyguards. I seek a life beyond this frozen wasteland. I do honor my father and the works he has done. His blood is my blood. That will never change." She started to descend down the snowy slopes. "If you think I'm flying to Gotham with you, think again. I like doing things on my own . No help what so ever, got it ?"

Superman shook his head and then played a smile. "I think you and Cassie will get along just fine."

* * *

The scent of salt water blanketed the air. Bruce, dressed in his full armor with the cowl in his hand, stood on a rocky shaft. His fine lips were formed into a straight line as he looked outward at the morning sunlight reflecting off the calm waves. He paused momentarily while his almond shaped hazel-green eyes shifted to Diana embracing her younger sister Donna into a tight farewell hug.

He focused his intense gaze on the ebony haired Amazon Princess. Her flesh captured the warmth of the sunlight. Her ocean blue eyes matched the clear water the surrounded her Queendom. He looked deeper and saw the tenderness and love dwelling within her athletic frame. Everlasting love that no mortal heart could bear.

Bruce's lips curled into a slight smile. "She's beautiful inside and out." he whispered as he pulled the cowl over his cut-stone features and sweat drenched dark wavy locks, transforming him into Batman. He gazed back at Diana before he jumped off his perch.

"Come on, princess." He growled, eyes scanning the area for any visible sign of vengeful Amazons still wanting his head. "Clear." he muttered.

He walked to the edge of the shoreline where the magnificent sleek aircraft, the Bat, was waiting. He pressed a button on his belt and the canopy hissed open as he crawled inside and switched on the engine turbines.

Diana embraced Donna into one more sisterly hug. "We will see each other soon, little sister." She expressed with an assuring smile, looking into Donna's deep blue eyes. "May Hera watch over you and guide you on the journey the Fates have prepared for you."

Donna nodded and turned her to head to look at Batman sitting in the cockpit. "The mortal man is not dangerous..." She glanced about to make sure none would overhear her. She looked back at Diana and smiled. "I think he's gorgeous."

Diana flashed her sister a smile. "Gorgeous?" she arched an eyebrow. "You've forget stubborn and pig-headed for his actions towards our fellow sisters... and defying our mother's orders." She glanced over at Batman. "He is a mortal not to be taken lightly, Donna."

Donna beamed. "You have feelings for him do you not, Diana?" she asked with a coy smirk. "Has Aphrodite placed a spell upon my fierce older sister?"

"Of course not!" Diana shot back. "I cherish him as a friend and a teammate."

Donna shook her with a glint of mirth in her eyes. "No, I think that there is more to this partnership than you think dear sister. I have to admit though - I do love his soft curvy lips and those burning hazel eyes. Perfection of the mortal realm."

"Donna!" Diana was surprised at her sister's confession. "You are much too young to be admiring a man... let alone a man that dresses like a bat."

Donna half-rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should be the one that confesses?" She gave an off look in the direction of the Queen's palace. "Be careful Diana."

"Do not worry my dearest sister. Hera will protect me through the battles I will face from this day forward."

Batman formed his lips into a scowl as he pressed his communicator in his ear. "Princess we're burning daylight." He rasped looking impatient.

Diana, hearing his voice in her ear, gave her sister a quick nod and walked towards the Bat. Within moments she climbed into the cockpit and sat behind the pilot's seat. She scanned the shoreline for her mother's presence and released a disheartened sigh.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked.

"My mother is not one for saying goodbye." She lowered her head. "I know that there is no division between us, Bruce. But the gods, I feel, will be unkind towards the choices I have made."

Batman rolled his eyes beneath the cowl's slits as he closed the canopy. "Olympians... whatever."

Diana frowned at him. "You're in a mood today."

"I'm always in a mood, Diana. Ask Superman and Flash." He pointed out. "What is our next destination?" The Bat began to ascend off the shore as he pulled up a map of the region.

"Head south. Hera will guide us to the Circle."

He released a deep breath. "Right..."

The fantastic aircraft thundered into the clear sky as Donna stood in the warm sand and waved her sister a final goodbye before returning back to the palace grounds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

Living on an island of immortal warriors did have disadvantages for the Amazon Princess. She spent her entire life being brought up to know the dangers of mankind and the bloodshed of those who chose to live savage and sinful natures. She was taught only about the demons that walked in human flesh... never about the goodness and fairness of the mortal heart. Everything was changing; her perception towards men being one of them as the fog of her mother's teachings lifted from her thoughts the day she came to Man's world and met heroes and foes alike. She would always keep her guard up and show no weakness to any she felt were distrustful. She knew that there was a change in her.

She peered at the messy haired Bruce Wayne setting the controls to autopilot as he gulped down distilled water from a canister; she watched drops flow down his sharp chin. "Are you always this silent?" she asked tersely. Bruce looked over his plated shoulder and gave her an intense glare. "Kal, told me that you're not the talkative type during missions. I just did not believe him to be serious."

"I talk, princess… when it counts." Bruce replied in a clipped tone. "The voice heard rarest is often heard loudest when spoken."

Diana raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Very true. Even so, it wouldn't hurt to break words beyond the subject of mission and routine."

Bruce shook his head, a small smirk edging at the corner of his lips. "You sound like Alfred after a long night of patrol without a cup of coffee to soothe me."

"Alfred?" Diana furrowed her eyebrows in bemusement.

Bruce shrugged, realizing his slip of the tongue and the fact that she had successfully brought him into a candid conversation. Against his better judgment, he decided it might alleviate the tension through duration of the flight if he continued their small talk. "He's my butler; or manservant if you'd rather. He provides me with field surveillance, medical attention… and an earful of social lectures." He grumbled the last part beneath his breath.

Diana giggled from the backseat, the act rekindling Bruce's memory towards her super-hearing. "Perfect…" He thought cynically, despite how relatively… nice her laughter sounded. "You weren't supposed to hear that," he grumbled again.

"I would not have thought the famous Bruce Wayne to be in need of social expertise…" Her mirth simmered down as she recalled the knowledge given to her by Kal, Lois and the Gotham Times towards Bruce Wayne - prince of Gotham. In retrospect she realized now how dissimilar they all were. The Bruce Wayne she read about was arrogant, social and pigheaded whose exploits led to a number of crumbled newspapers in her hands. However the one she met and danced with had been… charming, considerate and talkative while the one seated in front of her was brooding, distant… but not uncaring. Where either of them genuine?

Her musing was interrupted by his response. "He doesn't. He socializes only when he has to…" She watched as his hands gripped the wheel almost profusely followed by a cold sigh.

Diana was again confused by his comment and the vexation behind it. "I don't understand. Why wouldn't you choose to?" Bruce sat silently and unresponsive. "I have learned different tales from Kal, Lois… and the Gotham Times."

"They don't know the half of it."

"Then—"

"Enough, princess." Bruce cut in hotly, interrupting her questions. A tense silence followed before he sighed. "…Let's just stay on point."

Diana was surprised at his outburst, but her assessing eyes could see the discomfort about him that he did his utmost to disguise with poise. It became apparent their conversation was treading a sensitive subject that the princess could see he wasn't willing to discuss with her… yet. She nodded at him despite his turned back. "Apologies, Bruce, if I overstepped." There was no anger in her tone.

Bruce squashed any residual guilt he felt and spoke resolutely. "Don't be…" He spied the GPS map and could see they were five minutes from their destination. He sighed, deciding on a change in topic. "We're about to touch down. We'll need to be alert at all times; show no vulnerability. Clark can talk all he wants because he can take anything his enemies throw at him…" He cocked his head in consideration. "Except for Kryptonite."

"Kal told me that Lex Luthor keeps Kryptonite close by... It's a deadly poison?"

Bruce nodded.

"It's his one weakness. Kryptonite is an ore of a radioactive element from Superman's home planet: Krypton. So far we've encountered two kinds; green kryptonite – that within contact can become fatal over a period of time; and red kryptonite - that makes him susceptible to mindless delusions that if not contained could make him an unstoppable force and threat."

"How do you know all of this, Bruce?" Diana implied, confusion etched over her brow. Bruce released a deep sigh.

"I was the one that created a synthetic variant if he ever went rogue. Unfortunately, one of my enemies in the past stole my notes and created the red kryptonite and used it to torture Superman. It was a backup plan that turned into a dangerous threat." He paused. "I destroyed all the notes and the synthetic to assure that it would never happen again."

"Kal did say that you are considered to be the most dangerous man on the planet."

Bruce slightly smirked. "I do what I have to; to prevent evil and corruption from destroying everything we fight for, princess. That's the whole point of the League."

"Some believe your only concern is to Gotham?" If Diana could discern anything of the Batman it was that nothing was kept secret from him among their ranks. It was one of the many things about him that made others such as the Flash nervous and uncomfortable. Therefore she felt the subject would be safe to broach.

"Gotham is my priority… but not my only one. Gotham cannot be safe if the rest of the world isn't. If I didn't believe the Justice League was important to the world, then I wouldn't be funding it right now." He said pointedly.

Diana nodded in understanding, "So what is your weakness, Bruce?" she asked not sure what his answer would be, or if he would even give her one.

Bruce flashed his eyes angrily for a moment; not liking that the conversation had once again steered towards him, and wondering why she would even ask him that. He released an unnerving sigh. "I'm flesh and blood, princess... I can be ignored or destroyed by anything more powerful or cunning… but I always fight harder; learn and prepare with each new experience using what I've been taught."

"That's how you managed to fend off my sisters?" Diana smiled lightly.

Bruce grinned with a bit of satisfaction beamed across his sharp features.

"You are truly a deadly well-trained warrior, Bruce."

"I'm whatever I need to be, Diana." Bruce replied. He listened to the sound of her stomach growl. "Sounds like you're in need of nourishment... I'm usually prepared with supplies but I forget to have my butler to pack extra food." He narrowed his eyes to the island of Paros now visible below them. "We'll rest and have a bite to eat down there."

Diana shifted her eyes to the island. "How will we remain discreet dressed in our armor?" She said, looking at her red, gold and blue outfit. "Not to mention landing in your aircraft?"

"Water landing," Bruce replied. "This aircraft is built to crash land into a body of water. In other words: we're going to make an emergency landing." He pressed the controls on an overhead panel. "It's called ditching." He pressed the 'ditching button'. "Hold on," he rasped out as the sleek aircraft closed its valves and opened beneath the hull, including the outflow valve, as it descended slowly onto the water.

The turbines activated and the Bat touched down perfectly into a successful landing. Bruce opened the canopy to the cockpit and grabbed a duffel bag by his boots. He observed Diana's conflicted expression on her face and flashed her a warm reassuring smile. He stripped off his torso piece and the rest of his Kevlar armor.

"You look tired. You should have taken the extra sleep when you had the chance" Bruce said, stuffing his cowl and armor into the black duffel bag as Diana openly stared at the muscle planes of his back and the scars on his triceps. He straightened and moved to the edge of the steel wing.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" Diana questioned as Bruce threw the bag into the water and prepared to perform a swan dive.

He turned around. "Don't tell me that the princess is afraid of getting wet?" He lightly teased. "Wait - I forgot she can fly to the island. She never lives dangerously."

Diana would have felt confused about this sudden change, yet familiar side to Bruce Wayne she was seeing if she wasn't more annoyed by his flippant comment. She narrowed her blue eyes at him as she crossed her arms. "Your ways of defining danger is far different than what I have experienced."

Bruce smirked devilishly. "I'm an international billionaire playboy. Living dangerous and reckless is second nature to me." He threw the duffel bag into the water then dove into the air. His arms stretched as if he were gliding and then splashed into the water. "See you there, princess."

Diana shook her head. "Men," she muttered, diving into the warm waves after him.

* * *

{Paros}

Shafts of dimming sunlight streamed through the formation of clouds as Bruce and Diana finally sat down at a river front restaurant that Bruce had chosen. Diana, wearing a white summer dress which Bruce had just bought for her, was far too amazed at the textures of color in the darkening sky that she barely noticed the a few men ogling her lasciviously. She lifted her chin and pointed to the crescent moon slowly appearing above them.

"My mother once told her that just as the outside world was full of savagery and corruption, there were also many treasures... far more beautiful than gold." She recalled her mother's words of how the moon is an immortal symbol of the night while the sun is the symbol of shining hope that mortals see everyday. She mentally prayed to her patron goddesses while watching the waves crashing against the rocky shoreline. She narrowed her eyes to the menu in her hands while Bruce was talking to the waiter.

Diana felt tension in her veins as he stared at her with his hooded dark eyes; flickers of candle light captured into his pupils. She found herself admiring every detail of this unraveling mystery sitting inches away from her. She observed the firm line that his wavy lips formed as he displayed expressions of uneasiness.

"So tell more about Gotham, Bruce?" she questioned. Bruce curled his upper lip as he flashed an enticing glare, making her skin prickle. "I've only visited your city during the nightly hours. Never in the daylight. Kal said that your city has much brilliance for a stranger to take in."

Bruce exhaled and dropped his eyes to his glass. He wasn't surprised at her question given this social affair; it was actually an appreciated one. "Gotham at a time was the shining example of infrastructure..." He paused, considering his choice of words as he saw he held Diana's attention. He faintly smiled. "My father nearly bankrupted Wayne Enterprises because he believed it was better to help the people than be worried about shares and stockholders. He built cheaper and safer modes of transportation... better healthcare."

"Your father sounds like he was a remarkable man, Bruce," she spoke softly, as his smile grew gentle. Diana felt a tightness in her throat; a grim sense of dread creeping onto her flesh as she recalled the fates of Thomas and Martha Wayne, having learned firsthand from her friends and reading the Gotham Times. Both of them murdered before the eyes of their son who was only a child at the time. The princess was uncertain how sensitive the subject of his parents would be to him, therefore she felt thankful he decided to broach the topic first.

Gathering her lodging thoughts, she continued."Gotham does seem like a nice city... despite its increased acts of crime and villainy."

"I believe things will get better." Bruce gravely assured. Despite what Clark and the other leaguers might think, he was an optimist – at least concerning his own city. "With Janet Van Dorn as the new DA, I think the city can feel lot safer…" Thoughts of Harvey Dent briefly took over him and the similar words he had once used to vouch for him. He shrugged the memory away as he took another sip of his ice tea; shifting his eyes to the setting horizon. "There are good people in this world princess..." his gaze turned distant as he watched the waves impassively, "that do much to sacrifice and preserve hope... and justice"

Diana swallowed a knot in her throat. "When the war against Ares finally ended off the shores of Themyscira, my mother and fellow sisters rebuilt our homeland with the hope, and the sacrifice of those who fell in battle...They became the foundations of a new Queendom, and we Amazons keep that hope guarded inside our hearts."

"You're saying that it is your strength?" Bruce asked, searching her eyes. She nodded.

"All great warriors need a sword to wield and a shield to protect - but what they need most is hope to give strength and a just cause worth fighting for."

"That – and a sound mind," he said, the richness of his voice waft into Diana's ears as she found herself locked onto his words. "Strength and spirit will only get you so far without a cunning mind to guide it. That and preparation are your best weapons in the field." Bruce felt an engulfing flame inside the caverns of his well-guard soul. "The will to act…" The words resounded in a dark corner of his mind; a bittersweet memory from his not too distant past.

"I've often heard Shayera and Wally comment on your preparatory measures. They call it paranoia." She smirked.

"Not if I'm right."

"Indeed, you have proven to be more often than not."

She gauged his reaction and was pleased to see he was passive. Most of the men she'd met and seen were insufferably self-centered and arrogant towards such a compliment directed to them. While Bruce wasn't arrogant concerning his skills and innate qualities… neither did he appear humble.

A comfortable silence followed as they waited for their food and they openly watched each other. "Diana," Bruce allowed her name to escape against his lips; still keeping his sight trained on her beautiful features as he locked this moment in his photographic memory. Her silken raven hair fell over her shapely shoulders, the curve of her reddened lush lips when she smiled and the warmth of her sculpted body. It was like rays of sunlight over his intense waves of anger and guilt.

Every time he gazed at the light reflecting in her cerulean blue irises, he felt drawn in by the depth of them.

"Did you say something Bruce?" Diana asked, creasing her eyebrows as she looked into his hooded eyes. "You did say my name..." Bruce rubbed his lips together and released a heated sigh. His eyes were steady as he found himself basking in her flawless splendor of jasmine scent and porcelain flesh.

"Princess..." He felt a knot in this throat, the words stuck to the walls. He was beginning to feel too comfortable out here…too open. The feeling felt familiar but long dormant for the past few years… The man he had known himself to be: self contained, guarded, untrusting, cold but aware… He was the moody brooding Dark Knight; the conscience of the Justice League, and Clark was its spirit, Wally its heart, and Diana its strength.

That in mind, he felt the need to resume point on why they were actually out here and not afford distractions. He inhaled deeply as he sat forward. "We need to focus on this mission," Bruce said giving her an off look. "We know that the Circle is out for blood...villains are not complicated..." He bit his tongue a moment, knowing that wasn't entirely true but resolved to continue his thought. "We just need to figure out what they're after. I know it's not just in your blood that they crave."

Diana felt a flare of anger gush through her veins. "Those defilers want me slain. They see me as a dragon that has cursed our homeland. They would see the 'curse' lifted by any means necessary."

He creased his brows. "First we need to figure out their weakness... and any known associates of theirs that they would go to for help."

"My mother told me that Alkyone forges many alliances with ill-aggressors; enemies of ours. Deals forged in blood…" Diana sat in deep thought as her gazed went back to the horizon. "There are many names that come to mind..." she paused. "One stands out the most that shares the same hatred towards my mother."

"Who would that be, princess?"

Bruce watched her face harden as stone. Her eyes burned as remorse slid in between them. An icy silence started to build. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her heated glare. "I know who she would seek an alliance with, Bruce, but I have no knowledge why she would chose to aid the Circle." She took a deep breath, looking into his deep hazel eyes. "Circe is a goddess that has a nasty habit of enslaving innocent people into pathetic creatures." She clenched her jaw. "My mother once said that her targets are mostly mortal men...Some of them don't last long in those prisons."

He pursed his lips. "I've read the Odyssey at Princeton," he replied. "Circe the enchantress who lives on a solitary island called Aeaea. She has a vast knowledge of magic and carries a wand that is capable of transforming men who offend her into animals..." he rolled his eyes. "It's just a bunch of hocus pocus and good storytelling for history class."

Diana smirked. "Princeton is a place where you were tutored in your city?"

Bruce nodded. "It's a university outside of Gotham. I never finished the courses for my own reasons...but I remember the important topics that some of my professors gave...when I wasn't sleeping in class."

"The island of Aeaea. You believe we should go there next?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe...but it's worth a shot."

Their plates were served as they took a pause in their discussion. Diana looked down at her plate of food as the server placed it in front of her, then the dress she was wearing. She then lifted her gaze back to Bruce.

"I was wrong about you Bruce...You are a generous spirit."

Bruce wasn't used to being complimented; even whenever he signed big checks to fund the various charities in Gotham, any words of praise or gratitude felt like a formality. He never bothered to care about them. And yet seeing the sincerity of her words in Diana's eyes, after this small gesture…it felt appreciated. "There's much about me you don't know, princess." He intentionally left his comment cryptic which sparked a curious look on her face.

He flashed a serious look to her eyes. "Tomorrow morning, we do some training sessions. We need to be at our best as a team when we enter Circe's territory."

She twisted her lips. "Really? Are you certain you're not just looking for a rematch from out last bout? We did fight to a draw."

Bruce scoffed. "Don't get cute, princess… I won that match."

Diana gave him a challenging glare while he only smirked before they began eating their dinner.


End file.
